Primal Instinct
by darkestdesire8
Summary: Bella's ancestors had a secret, a secret that will bring Bella to Forks. There her life will change significantly, with the help of her mate and her natural enemies, she will change the lives of her new family forever. Currently ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Exile

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**_

_**This is my first attempt at fanfiction of any kind, so please tell me what you think.**_

**_This is a Jacob/Bella story, so if your not into Jacob it's probably not for you._**

**_Thank you_**

* * *

**Primal Instinct**

**by Darkest Desire**

Have you ever wished to be something more then what you are? How would you feel if that wish came true? Would you embrace it or cower away from it wishing that things could go back to the way they were. Well I now have that exact problem, will I accept it or will I run, and really do I even have a choice.

**Chapter One - Exile**

My mother had driven me to the airport, apologizing and trying to get me to understand that she really had no choice in sending me away. I didn't understand, how could I she had been so cryptic.

It had all started a few weeks ago when I had first noticed the change, my body had started developing at an extraordinarily rapid pace I went from looking like the seventeen year old girl that I was, to a very young 25 year old. Though this was not a bad thing by any means it definitely had its perks. I had always considered myself plain and now I had blossomed quite beautifully. My long brown hair had become lustrous with brilliant red highlights, my heart shaped face and skin though always having been pale and clear now looked gorgeous. I always had been thin but now I had curves in all the right places. I don't know whether it was my new found beauty or something more primal but I now attracted members of the opposite sex like a magnet. Another plus was my constantly clumsy nature had vanished completely, in its steed was a very agile and limber Bella.

These things however were not what had me trembling in my boots, it was the burning inferno of anger that dwelled deep within me trying to claw its way out. I had been fine one day and then the next I was gritting my teeth and clenching my fists to try to stop myself from tearing someone apart with my bare hands. You know the scariest thing is I actually felt like I could do it, physically, and mentally I think I would have enjoyed it. It didn't take much, a wrong look, a nasty word or ignorant comment and I felt like I'd erupt like a volcano. That was when my easy going childlike mother had noticed, after a rather childish statement she had made I started shaking with anger. I realized that it was just Renee being Renee and that she hadn't meant anything by it but try telling that to bubbling inferno deep inside. She had stared at me in horror, not the look you get from your parents when you have done something to disturb them but one of a helpless victim about to get devoured by a monster in a horror movie. This look quickly snapped me out of it, I didn't want to scare my mother I loved her more than life itself. Her words though, scared me.

"So it's started, I didn't want to believe it. I was warned; I never thought it would happen. The chances were so slim. Oh Bella honey, I'm so sorry, so very sorry, you'll leave tomorrow."Then she burst into tears, she wrapped her arms around me telling me it would all work out and that no matter what she would always love me.

Huh! What did I have some kind of hereditary anger condition or something? Renee wouldn't discuss it with me; all she'd say was that she was sending me to Forks Washington to live with my father, Charlie. That he could deal with this because she'd never be able to. She said I needed to be around my own kind, what did she have some prejudice against people with anger management issues. Why couldn't she just send me to a counselor or something, but then again that was Renee! When an average parent would send their child to a counselor my mother would send me half way across the continent so she didn't have to deal.

But Forks Washington, the town that exists under the constant cover of clouds and rainfall, it was my worst nightmare. I loved Charlie and used to visit him once a year until I got old enough to put my foot down and have him come and holiday with me in California instead. It was just Forks; it was small, dreary and dull. At least that was what I thought as I sat on the plane waiting for it to land. I skimmed through and practiced some meditation techniques that Renee had supplied in the form of books for me to read on the flight. I hoped that I could learn to control my rage, as I didn't wish to live in exile for the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2 Coming Home

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**_

_**Sorry the first few chapters are a bit slow it will pick up soon. Thanks for reading.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two – Coming Home **

Charlie was waiting for me at the airport, I saw him scanning the crowd looking for me. As his eyes landed on me, I noticed his startled recognition. I must admit I have changed a lot since last time I had seen him. A look of sadness washed over his features before he quickly smiled and waved me over.

"Bella you look beautiful", he commented as he swept me into his arms clinging tightly like he was saying goodbye to someone he would never see again. I noted the sad tone to his voice as I returned his hug awkwardly. Now Charlie was not usually so emotional, he was usual a bit of an emotional recluse like me. So once again I wondered what was wrong with me, it must be something pretty bad to have Charlie acting like this. I felt as if everyone was overreacting, because other then the burning rage that occasionally flared up, I really hadn't changed that much. The rage had simmered right down after I had spent a few hours on the plane meditating and centering myself. I really didn't see what all the fuss was about; I could learn to control this.

"Hi dad, it's good to see you, how's work been?"

Charlie was the Chief of police in Forks, it was another reason I dreaded living with him, well at least till I got my own form of transport, I hated the thought of being dropped at school in the police cruiser. What a way to start the first few days at a new school.

"Slow as usual. Let's grab your bags and head home we still have an hours' drive and you have school tomorrow."He set off to collect my bags and then we headed to the car. Sure enough there was the police cruiser sitting in the parking lot. I couldn't believe that Charlie had managed to get me enrolled in school already. He had only had a days notice and it had been on the weekend. That's what you get for living in a small town where everyone knows everyone and being the police chief would have its advantages as well I suppose.

Maybe I should brooch the subject of a car with him, I had some money saved up maybe he'd give me tomorrow off so as I could buy one. That way at least I wouldn't be turning up to school in the police cruiser.

I glanced over at Charlie he was leaning forward his eyes squinting to try to see through the heavy rain as we drove. Oh well now or never I suppose.

"Dad, do you think I could take tomorrow off to buy a car, I have some money saved."I crossed my fingers hoping he would agree.

"Oh, actually I have already bought you a truck Bella, I hope you don't mind. I figured you'd be needing one and Billy, you remember Billy?" I answered quickly, "yeah". I was starting to get nervous wondering what kind of vehicle I would end up driving around in.

"Well he's in a wheelchair now and Jacob his son is working on his own car so he sold it to me real cheap. It's real old Bella but Jacob has just rebuilt the engine so it won't break down on you. Wait till you see it. I actually got it as a home coming gift for you."

He was glancing at me nervously out of the corner of his eye. Maybe he was waiting for me to snap or maybe he was just unsure if I would appreciate the gesture. The truck was free, there was no way I was going to turn it down, that way I would have plenty of money to stock up on warmer clothes. Renee had gone to the mall the night before I had to leave and got me a few things but her funds weren't limitless either. Therefore all my things had fitted nicely into the back of the cruiser.

"Thanks dad, I really appreciate it. I'm sure I'll love it."

We sat in silence for the rest of the trip to Forks, as we got nearer instead of the doom and gloom I expected to feel, I felt as if I was coming home. The woods called to me, I wanted to run through the trees, I felt a strong need pulling me in a certain direction. We passed a road running out of forks into a more densely wooded area, I needed to go that way, I wanted to go that way, everything in my body was screaming at me to go that way. It was a primal urge pulling at me, my eyes were focused, my breathing was rugged and my mind was set to jump and run. I took a deep breath and used some of my meditation techniques, trying to control the urge to jump from a moving vehicle.

When I regained a semblance of control, I turned to Charlie asking him what was up that road.

"That's the road to La Push, the reservation where Billy and Jacob live. You went there quite a few years back, to the beach there. You used to play in the tidal pools."

I vaguely remembered it but why would I have such a strong desire to go there now. Man maybe I was losing it. I had also wanted to run through the woods, I had never been an athletic sort of person and hated exercise of any kind. It could have been because I was so clumsy and usually ended up hurting myself and those around me when I tried to do anything physical. Now it appeared as if my body was made for exercise, even though I hadn't done any my new figure made me appear like I had been athletic all my life. I think that maybe I would give hiking another try now that I wasn't tripping over my own feet. Who knows I could enjoy it and it wasn't as if there was a lot else to do around here.

We finally pulled into the drive way of my new home, a small two bedroom home that Charlie had lived in with my mother when I was born. There parked in the drive was my truck, it was a faded red color with big rounded fenders and a rounded cab. Surprisingly I loved it; it was the type of vehicle that would win hands down in any kind of accident. She was a tank, my tank.

Charlie dragged my bags out and took me up to my room to get settled, and ready for bed. The rain had eased to a quite steady drizzle as I climbed into bed, it soon lulled me into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Natural Instincts

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**_

_**Well the story starts moving a bit more in this chapter. Thanks for your support.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three – Natural Instincts **

I was deep in the woods; the moonlight trickled down through the thick foliage, giving everything an ethereal glow. My eyesight was acute, allowing me to make out the most intricate details of everything around me. I could hear the rustling of the leaves and the movements of the small woodland animals as they went about their business. A feeling of belonging washed over me and I felt such elation that I was here. I started to run, running through the trees at a superhuman pace. I could see a clearing up ahead so I headed straight for it, as I took the last step into the clearing I felt the beast within me reach out and tear away my human shell. Then I was on four paws, I looked up at the moon and let of a mournful, searching cry. I waited pricking my ears up waiting for a response. I heard a lone cry far off to my right, so there was only one other so far. Well that will change soon enough. I bounded back into the woods, relishing the feel of the earth under my feet and the wind in my fur. It felt good to be alive.

I woke up with a start to my alarm clock blaring in my ear. Wow what a dream, maybe weird dreams was another part of my mysterious ailment. Oh well, my first day at school, I should try to at least make a good first impression, before I start ripping the student population to shreds. At least I'd get to practice my meditation techniques, I was sure to need them. I have always been a shy person and even though I seem to be a guy magnet now I was still shy and didn't appreciate the attention. I grabbed a pair of faded blue low cut jeans, that hugged all my new curves perfectly and threw on my favorite hoody, it had been nice and baggie at the start of the year but now fit me perfectly. I doubted I was ever going to get used to finally having a body that more suited a swim wear model then someone that preferred to stay out of the line of sight.

I arrived early to school wanting to find the office and get my schedule before the masses arrived. The lady in the office did a double take as I walked through the door, probably wondering why I was here. I could barely pass for a high school student now since the change. I put on my most innocent smile and announced who I was.

"Oh, Bella dear, you have grown up haven't you. Charlie is so excited to have you here; I hope that you will grow to love Forks. Anyway here's your schedule, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask"

I thanked her and went off to locate my locker and first class. Students where now piling through the doors, that's when the staring started. I could feel their eyes on me, the guys were admiring, and the girls were hostile. Was I ever going to make friends, I didn't want the attention the male population lumped on me, it wasn't my fault. Glancing around at the male population I realized I wasn't even slightly interested in any of their obvious adoration.

Throughout the day I had to politely decline a number of advances and practice my meditation constantly as guys got over friendly and the girls made trashy remarks, not even caring that I was within ear shot. Finally just before lunch, a brunette Angela asked me to have lunch with her and her friends. I was about ready to flee, but Angela was the first decent person I had met today and I didn't want to risk losing a potential friend, cause by the looks of it I was going to need one.

I grabbed my lunch and followed Angela over to a table where a group of others were already gathered. Angela introduced me to everyone, rattling of names that I had forgotten by the time she was done. I noticed that Lauren one of the girls trash talking me was in the group as well as Eric and Mike, two guys that so obviously admired me but so far had seemed harmless enough were there as well. I settled into my chair and listened to the talk around me, everyone already knew that I had moved here from Phoenix to live with my dad. Pretty much anything I had said throughout the day was already buzzing around the cafeteria.

I suddenly felt the hairs on the back of neck stand up and I could hear a deep growling noise coming from my chest. My blood started to boil. I clenched my fists to try to stop the shaking and started meditating. I slowly calmed down luckily no one around me had heard the deep rumbling growl I had just produced otherwise I would be labeled a freak forever. The hair on my neck still stood on end and I glanced around trying to find the source of my unease. That's when I saw them. They looked perfect in every way, flawless and they moved with such grace and ease. They weren't human their skin was almost translucent and the smell that wafted from them as they moved was sickly sweet. What were they? Couldn't anyone else see that they weren't human? I could feel it deep down in my soul, a part of me wanted to destroy them they were unnatural, and another part was intrigued. I had to find out more about them I needed to know what they were. There were four of them one tall huge dark haired boy, accompanied by a supermodel blonde. There was a small dark haired pixie followed by a sandy blonde boy.

I turned to Jessica; well at least that's what I thought her name was.

"Who are they," I asked turning once again to look at the unearthly beings across the room.

"They're the Cullens; they are all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife. He's kind of like a saint and a match maker as they are all together. I think it's kind of creepy cause they all like, live together. Anyway the dark haired guy is Emmett and he's with the blonde Rosalie. The little dark haired girl is Alice she's really strange and she's with the blonde guy Jasper."

Just then another one of these unearthly creatures walked through the door; he was gorgeous, copper hair and with the face of an angel. My breath caught for a second before I quickly asked Jessica who the last one was before she went back to fawning over Mike.

"That's Edward Cullen, he's like sex on legs but he obviously thinks he's too good for the rest of us. I wouldn't waste your time."

"I wasn't planning on," I informed her before turning back towards the Cullen table for a better look. They were acting like normal teenagers, though none of them seemed to eat a thing the entire lunch period. There was definitely something not right and I wanted to know what it was and why no one else seemed to see it.

I was still pondering my initial volatile reaction to the Cullens when I walked into my second last class of the day, Biology. Suddenly my hairs stood up again and an unnatural urge to leap across the room and tear sex on legs Cullen apart. My body started shaking; I had to get control before I lost it. I closed my eyes breathing deeply trying to calm my frayed nerves. When I opened them again I could see Edward staring at me with a confused look on his face. The teacher waved me in to the room, taking my slip and informing me to take a seat next to none other than Edward Cullen. I didn't think I was going to last through the lesson. As I approached the table I started to take shallower breaths so as his scent didn't attack my senses so much. I gripped the table edge as I sat down and then proceeded to dig my nails into the bench top till they hurt. The pain gave me something else to focus on other then Edward Cullen, I started meditating. The lesson was almost over by the time I felt calm enough to glance at Edward; I was shocked to see that my reaction to him was the same to his reaction of me. We glared at each other for a few minutes before the bell rang and he was out the door in a heartbeat.

Was this what mum meant by my own kind, did he have the same problem as me. Somehow I didn't think so, because I had looked at him like I wanted to rip him apart he had looked at me as if he wanted to eat me, literally. It was disturbing, what was I to do? I had to sit next to him every day for the next year. I didn't know whether I could do it.

Gym was my last class and as I hadn't yet received my gym clothes I was allowed to sit out and watch. I headed home wondering whether or not to bring up the subject of what was wrong with me with Charlie. I finally decided I would give him a bit more time, so as he could bring it up instead but if he still hadn't by the weekend I was going to have to broach the subject. I needed to know what was going on, I was getting used to strange now, what with my growth spurt, the rage, the dreams and now growling and volatile reactions to people/creatures that no one else seemed to notice weren't even human. How could I tell this anyway, it seemed to me it was a built in natural instinct, just like my natural instinct was to tear them limb from limb. Things were just getting a little too weird.

* * *

_**The next chapter won't be up for awhile; I have a couple of assignments to complete for my course. I'll try to get it up by the end of next week. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **_


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets of the Ancestors

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Four – Secrets of the Ancestors**

The next day I arrived at school just in time to see the Cullens exiting their silver Volvo, the first thing I noticed was that Edward wasn't with them, the second thing was that although I had parked halfway across the parking lot I could still smell their sickly sweet scent. Though my reaction was not quite as volatile as it had been the day before, it was still as if something was trying to leap out of my body to tear them to pieces. The other thing that amazed and scared me at the same time was the fact that not only could I see them clearly like they were standing right next to me, I could hear every whispered word they said and all of this over the top of my loud car engine.

"I can't believe that new girl is Edwards's singer, man how did he manage to control himself. When I met my singer her blood called to me so bad that I couldn't help myself, she didn't last two seconds." Emmett was speaking so soft and fast no human would have been able to even distinguish the words.

"He said that she was looking daggers at him too, I wonder what is up with this Bella girl, normally humans seem to be totally enamored with us, they can't resist our looks and scent. We'll have to keep our eyes on her, and hopefully Edward will be able to learn to control himself. I don't want to move again."Alice whispered back to Emmett before they all turned and headed into the school.

Ok that was weird; my mind kept turning their words around trying to work out what I had just heard. Hang on I just heard them discussing me in whispered voices from half way across the parking lot. As that thought flashed through my mind I finally realized that not only could I hear the Cullens talking I could hear other things too, footsteps walking across the gravel, someone sneezed near the front of the office, and another hundred voices all talking at the same time. My head started to pound from the noise. What was happening to me? I glanced up to see where all the voices were coming from. I noticed a group of guys standing near their car a few meters away, then there were a group standing near the front of the school, but the majority of the noise seemed to be seeping out the doors from the school. I focused on the doors staring into the dark gloom that was the hall way leading to the lockers, that's when I heard lockers slamming, papers rustling. Then it happened, my eyes focused and I could see into the doorway, I could see my classmates getting ready to go to class, all from about 800 meters away. I quickly closed my eyes throwing my hands over my ears to try to block out the noise. Using my meditation techniques I started to calm down, I needed to get a handle on this. I needed to get away from the noise; I put the car into reverse backing out of the park.

"That hot new girl's, skipping school; man hot and bad, my type of girl." One of the guys at the car stated as I made my way out of the car park.

I drove home trying to block the noise of my surroundings out, when I reached the house I flung myself through the door and up to my room burying my head under my pillow. I felt the tears falling from my eyes, I had always wished to be more then what I was, and now I just wished that I wasn't different and things could go back to the way they were before all of this. I needed answers; I needed to know what was happening to me. It wasn't normal to be able to hear, see and smell everything they way I did now. I was a freak; with all this on top of the gnawing beast within I was truly scared.

I heard Charlie's car pull into the driveway, his door open and close, his feet on the front steps, the door opening then his booming voice etched with worry calling up to me. "Bella, Bella honey, are you ok"

I leapt from my bed and faster than humanly possible I was down the stairs in his arms.

"Bella honey, not quite so tight you're getting awful strong", Charlie's breath wheezed out. I relaxed my grip on him, while bursting into tears.

"Shh, it will be alright everything will be fine. What has happened Bella? I had a phone call from the school saying that you were spotted in the parking lot but that you never showed up to class.

"What is wrong with me dad? I need to know; I can see, smell and hear things that I shouldn't be able to, I'm so scared."My voice was shaking, my body started to convulse.

"Bella, you have to calm down for me. Please honey, get control of this. I promise as soon as you regain control I will take you somewhere and explain everything."He lightly pushed me away from his body and stared into my eyes, I could see the pain in them and the slightest trace of fear. "Please, just breathe Bells."

The shaking had gotten worse; I was tired of fighting it, the beast within wanted to be free. But I wanted to know what was wrong with me and I knew that I had to regain control before any of my questions would be answered. I closed my eyes taking in huge gulps of air, spreading calm and tranquility through all of my muscles, I felt them start to relax and soon they had stopped shaking completely.

I opened my eyes to see my father staring down at me proudly, "Jump in the car Bells, let's get all this sorted. Soon there will be no more secrets between us and you will understand what is happening to you."

My mind was in a haze as I got in the car, and Charlie started driving. Soon I would know what was wrong with me, would I be able to deal with it. I didn't know. My body was starting to relax and a cool sense of calm washed over me. I was going home; I could feel it in my blood, a peace that I had never felt before. I looked up as Charlie pulled onto a long driveway that led up to a barn like house, it was a rusty red color and was in an open field surrounded by the woods. The woods called to me, this is where I belonged. I had to protect my land and my people.

I glanced over at Charlie, "Where are we?"

Charlie parked near the house, "Where in La Push Bells, at Billy Blacks house, he can help me explain this to you and he'll be able to help you afterwards. Please Bells let's just go inside and everything will be explained".

As we stepped out of the car the front door of the house opened, Billy Black wheeled himself onto the front porch, his face was weathered his long black hair fell down over his shoulders, all in all he was still handsome for his age.

"Has it started?" he questioned my father.

Charlie nodded, eyeing me worriedly out of the corner of his eye. Billy turned to me smiling, "Well Bella I'm sure you have plenty of questions, come inside and I will explain everything."

I couldn't help smiling back his smile was infectious and made you feel at ease. We followed Billy into his tiny home, getting settled around the kitchen table. My senses picked up a warm earthy smell with a mix of musk and spices, it tickled my nose and my body tightened, and it was the most intoxicating, sensual thing I had ever smelled. I could feel a wave of desire so strong wash over me. I started to walk towards it, everything else forgotten, it was calling to me, and I had to find out what it was. The smell took me to a doorway just down from the lounge.

"Bella, Bella? What are you doing? Are you ok?"My father's worried voice brought me out of my trance. I realized I was standing with my face pressed up against the door, breathing in the intoxicating aroma. I blushed and stammered a question to Billy about what was behind the door.

"That's my son's room, Jacob, I don't know if you would remember him from your visits. He's at school now though. What happened?"Billy stood looking at me with curious eyes.

I blushed again and stammered "I smelled something, uh, interesting"

Interesting, yeah that was the understatement of the year however I was not going to tell Billy that the smell of his only son drove me totally wild. I was like a bitch in heat and if Jacob had actually been home I'd hate to think what I would have done. Talk about thoroughly embarrassing. I glanced at Charlie and Billy and noticed a look of understanding come over their features, there was sadness in Billy's eyes as he led as back to the kitchen.

"I suppose we should start with your ancestors, it will help you understand why this is happening to you. Just allow me to finish the story before you start asking questions "Billy stated then taking a deep breath he started his story.

"Your great great grandmother on your fathers' side was Quileute Bella; she was the first female werewolf. She went against the tribe and married an outsider, a pale face, after she gave birth to her son she came before a few of the elders, my grandfather was there. She explained that her wolf spirit had told her to marry the pale face and produce a child. She said that the wolf spirit had prophesied that a girl child from her line would one day be born and would bring about a new era for all our kind. She would be strong and invisible to our enemies, the cold ones and that her children would be the first real pure bloods of our kind. The elders threw her out, thinking she was crazy, they felt that she was the one who had polluted the blood lines when she married a pale face. She died a week later in her sleep, the child left to live with his father, and your great grandmother was forgotten. No one was allowed to talk about the first female werewolf, to this day only your father and I know the secrets of our ancestors. My great grandfather was the chief of the tribe back then and not ashamed to admit that there could be truth in your grandmothers' words, so he kept track of your family and passed the knowledge down to his son, my father, who finally told me."

Charlie interrupted then "Bella this land is in my blood, that's why I could never leave here, I felt its call. When your mother and I had you, I was worried as you were the first girl child born of our line. I knew that the day may come when you started to feel the change coming on; I warned your mother before she took you away but your mother didn't believe in old legends and didn't want you subjected to our madness as she so put it. I'm sorry Bella if I had been a little more forceful you may have had years to get used to this idea."

"You are the daughter of the prophecy, Bella" Billy looked at me with sad eyes; he could probably read the mania crossing my face.

"You want me to believe that I'm turning into a werewolf." I asked I could feel the beast within me flare its head trying to push its way out, my body was convulsing badly, it did feel like I was changing, it would explain the dreams I'd been having. What the hell! I didn't want to become a giant slobbering dog or did I. I had excellent vision, hearing, I was athletic and beautiful the only problem was that I turned into a dog, no a wolf. Well a wolf was better than a dog at least they were wild and free. I lurched up from the table running outside, I heard Billy and Charlie follow me.

Billy called to me as my trembling body run across the meadow to the woods, "Don't fight it Bella, just let it happen, don't be afraid it's your destiny."

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews and adding me to your story alert. **_


	5. Chapter 5 Wolf Spirit

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**_

_**I thought I'd post another chapter while I had the time, got another huge assignment coming up, so I'll update when I can. **_

_**Thank you everyone who has reviewed or signed up for story alerts/added my story to favorites; I really appreciate the interest you have all shown.**_

_**My version of Sam is a little more laid back as he hasn't really been the Alpha over any other wolves yet, Bella being the second to change. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five – Wolf Spirit**

What did he mean don't fight it, it felt like I was being torn apart, my muscles were stretching, my bones were bending, I tried to fight the change as I ran deeper into the woods.

"Just let go, allow it to happen, the pain will go away if you don't fight", an ethereal voice floated through my mind. I didn't know if I could let go, I didn't even know how. "Just concentrate on moving forward, envision yourself leaping forward and running on four paws, do you remember how you felt in the dream, it's the same thing. Remember the dream Bella" The voice said again. I thought back to the dream and the feeling of freedom and joy as I leaped forward into the meadow. The next thing I knew I felt my body change and I was running on four paws, the change hadn't hurt, it had just been a tingling sensation through my body and then I was a huge white and grey wolf.

I couldn't believe it; I glanced around the woods and noticed how beautiful it was, the trees all loomed high over head, smaller trees and moss covered rocks scattered the ground. Raising my snout towards the sky, I could smell the moss, the wetness in the air, a herd of deer grazing a few hundred meters to my right and a musky woodsy scent coming towards my rear at a fast pace. Then I heard a male's voice in my head, "I can't hear her thoughts, I can smell her but I can't hear her thoughts. Who had ever heard of a female werewolf, none of the legends could have foretold this and she's only part Quileute. Who would have known that Charlie's girl would become one of us? Well at least I'm not on my own now. I wonder what she's like." Just then a huge black wolf ran into view, I crouched down a low vicious growl echoed from my throat; I raised my shackles and was ready to pounce in defense if I should need to.

"Wow, down girl, I'm Sam Uley, Billy sent me, I'm currently the only other of our kind at the moment. I am Alpha, at least till Jacob changes if he's going to. I'm glad to finally have someone else to talk to though."I could see myself as if I was looking out of his eyes, I decided I looked really pretty for a wolf; I had a thick luscious coat of white and grey fur. I still had my eyes and I could see the confusion shining brightly in them. I was huge, not quite as large as Sam, but I still would have reached a third of the way up my truck and that was standing with all four paws on the ground.

"Why can't I hear what you're thinking? This is weird; shake your head if you can hear me."

I slowly shook my head as I stood there staring at my brother wolf, I felt a sense of calm wash over me, we were pack he was not going to hurt me just as I would never hurt him. I felt as though our souls were linked, like how I felt towards Renee and Charlie. We were family.

"Open your mind Bella, focus on Sam and then speak, he will be able to hear you then."The same ethereal voice that had helped me to change flowed through my mind. I wasn't scared just confused as I questioned who she was.

"I am the wolf spirit of the first female werewolf; I have waited a long time for you to come home to your people Bella. I will be your guide as you fulfill the prophecy. Great change is coming that will affect all of our kind. I can't stay much longer it takes a lot of energy to speak with you, I will send you messages in your dreams so take heed. Now do as I said and try to open your mind to Sam he will be able to help you now." The voice faded out and I was once again alone in my mind.

I tried to open my mind and focus on Sam, it was easier than I expected as I felt a connection between our minds snap into place. I questioned whether he could now hear me.

"Yeah, wow what did you do? I was starting to doubt the old tales of wolves being able to hear into other pack member's minds," he thought shaking his head as he started to walk a little closer to me.

I quickly ran through my mind what had just occurred with the ethereal voice, I could see the astonishment in his eyes.

"Nothing like that has ever happened to me, this prophecy must be true then. I was shocked when Billy told me about you; none of this has ever been spoken of. I wonder what this great change is. Sorry you must be confused and scared not having ever even known of the old legends. I lost it the first time I changed; I always just figured that they were stories to tell around the bonfire."

"Confused, yeah, scared, not so much. I was terrified when I started to change but since I spoke to the wolf spirit, I kind of feel calm. Besides all that, I feel like I've come home, you seem so familiar to me."

I remembered my dream and the lone wolfs call, it was Sam he was the one I had sensed. In the dream I knew that there would soon be others, I wonder who they would be. I had completely forgotten that my mind was still linked with Sam's until his thoughts overshadowed mine.

"You can sense that more will change, I hope this wolf spirit gives you a heads up on whom, so that we can be there to help them through it I don't want anyone to have the same experience as me."

That's when his memories overwhelmed me, the burning rage devouring me I could feel it like fire slowly burning me from the inside out. I could feel my muscles ripping and my bones breaking, I was in agony curled up on the ground. I thought I was dying and it was torture. I tensed trying to gain control of myself but it only seemed to make it worse. The pain became unbearable I lifted my head towards the sky screaming and then howling as my body gave in and my skin ripped away from me. I was lying on my belly and was now covered in fur; instead of feet and hands I had paws. What the hell was happening to me? I slowly stood and noticed that I could see and hear more clearly and everything smelled so much stronger. Oh god the legends, the legends were true, I was a werewolf. Can I change back? How do I change back? My body started to tremble with fear. What if I was stuck like this forever?

Sam's memories slowly started to fade out,"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry."My eyes held the sorrow I felt, I was so thankful the ghost spirit had helped me through my first change. "I will find out who they are, so that we can help them. No one should have to go through that."

"Thank you Bella, I'm sorry you had to experience that. I should be more careful what I think about. It's going to take some getting used to and by the sounds of it we will have more minds to deal with soon."

I looked into Sam's eyes telling him he needn't apologize as we are family now and one person's pain is everyone's.

"So I take it you can change back to human form, how does that work?"I questioned my new pack brother.

A snort like laugh came from his snout as he explained, "Yeah we can change back but I don't think you'd be comfortably doing that out here". I looked into his mind seeing how he had finally changed back to his human form. He had just focused on his human form envisioned each limb changing from wolf back to human. I was beginning to wonder why that would make me uncomfortable until I realized that he had been stark naked once the transformation was completed. "Oh", my voice shrilled through our minds, if I had of been in my human form a blush would have stained my cheeks.

"Yeah, oh, it definitely takes some time to get used to; I carry my shorts around on a string on my leg now so I don't get caught in another embarrassing situation." His mind strayed to the said situation and I saw an old woman chasing him with a stick yelling something in what I could assume was Quileute. He once again realized that his thoughts had strayed and gave me a sheepish look.

"Any way Charlie asked me to put some clothes in Jacobs's garage for you so you could change back. So let's go and get you back in your human form so that we can all talk." He turned and started to head back the way that I had come, I ran alongside off him cutting the mind link between us so that I could be alone with my thoughts, I found it easy to tune out Sam's mind as I rehashed in my mind the events of the day. Surprisingly I was at peace with my new existence; I would embrace this new life and see where it would lead me.


	6. Chapter 6 Secret

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**_

**_Having a little trouble with the next chapter so it might take me awhile to update but anyway here's chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it. _**

* * *

**Chapter Six – Secret**

"The garage is just there Bella, the clothes are on the bench, just change back and I'll wait for you out here," Sam stated nodding his head towards a dilapidated building in front of us.

I reopened my mind to him to thank him and let him know I wouldn't be long, than quickly ran into the building to try to change back. As soon as I stepped in the door however my body went into overdrive, I was surrounded by that same intoxicating scent, it was everywhere, seeping into my pores, I felt my body tremble and my legs give out. Thoughts flashed through my mind in rapid succession, I wanted him, I craved him, and he was mine, he was my mate and I would claim him. What the hell am I thinking I haven't even seen Jacob since we were little? The beast within snarled at my thoughts, he is ours, you cannot fight this, it's our destiny. It was like a war was raging within me, I whined lightly laying my head on my paws. I needed to calm down; I had to regain control over my body and my emotions.

I took deep breaths, sucking in the heavenly aroma until slowly I noticed other scents within the garage, oil, fuel, grease, dirt and a musty damp smell. I concentrated on these other scents until my body was mine once again, I focused on changing back to human form, my senses were not as acute that way. The change was almost immediate and I found myself lying on the dirt floor naked, I quickly found the clothes that Sam had left for me and put them on. I had been longer then I had planned to be and didn't want Sam walking in on me. The shorts fit well, they had a feminine scent to them, they must have belonged to one of Billy's daughters; the shirt however belonged to Jacob. His scent surrounded me as the cloth drifted over my head coming to rest at my knees; I was heady but felt surprisingly at peace as his shirt encompassed my body, having something with his scent on touching my skin helped ease my more feral instincts.

I took another deep breath and raced out the door only to smack solidly into a bare muscular chest, it felt a bit like running into a brick wall. I however didn't feel any pain nor did I lose my footing but instead stood there with my face pressed against this strangers body. A blush stained my cheeks, letting my hair fall over my face I hurriedly stepped away from who I could only assume to be Sam Uley.

"Sorry," I stuttered as I peeked out from behind my curtain of hair. He was tall, very well built with short dark hair, his skin was a beautiful russet color and his eyes held a look of admiration, shock and confusion.

"That's okay Bella, I'm Sam and it's good to finally meet you in person," he laughed and held out his hand in a way of greeting.

I quickly shook his hand accidently squeezing a little too hard which elicited a small yelp from my new brother.

"I think the first thing we'll have to work on is getting control over your strength and heighted senses before you seriously hurt someone."

Sam rubbed his hand as I started apologizing profusely for hurting him. He just laughed and explained that it was fine however if he had of been human I probably would of just crushed his hand.

All of a sudden Sam's face became cautious and serious, "Bella, I didn't mean to but um ..,"then suddenly the words came flying out his mouth, "you didn't block your thoughts from me and well I overheard everything when you stepped into the garage. I mean I didn't mean to but I did. I have never even heard of mating before. Werewolves usually imprint but never on another wolf it's unheard of and I was sure that Jacob was going to make the change; he's already started to show signs of it. What does all this mean?"

My embarrassment level climbed to the breaking point, I felt I would burst into tears at any moment. I had enough trouble dealing with this new development without actually having someone else sitting in on my crazy hormones. That's when what he had said finally sank into my foggy brain, Imprint, what was an imprint?

He was apologizing now but I cut him off, telling him not to worry and that it was my own fault he had overheard me.

"Sam what's imprinting?"

I swear his eyes began to twinkle as he started his explanation.

"It's when you see the person your meant to be with, your soul mate, it's like everything freezes and disappears and all you can see is her. The ground shakes and your body yearns to touch her, your mind and heart become one with her and you would do anything to protect her and put a smile upon her face. There is no one else, nothing else as important as her, and when you are near her everything in the world is right and peaceful."

My eyes were shining too as I softly told him how wonderful it sounded; he was obviously talking from personal experience so I asked her name.

"Emily," the look on his face radiated pure love and affection before a slight look of sadness marred his features.

"What is it?"I questioned concern ringing out in my voice.

"We have to be so careful Bella, when we first change anything that makes us mad can set us off. We will just transform and there is no stopping it. Anything in our way is obliterated, we can't help it but it doesn't change the fact that we cannot change near humans."

I could hear the guilt and sadness as he spoke, "Oh Sam, what happened did you change near Emily, is she alright?"

Sam's eyes held a haunted look as he slowly dropped to his knees on the grass, I felt the need to comfort him so I knelt near him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I lost it one day and she was standing to close, I slashed the side of her face, the scars will never heal. I did this to my Emily and now every time I look at her the guilt eats me up inside. Don't get me wrong I love her and will always try to make her happy but I can never forgive myself. She forgave me long ago and loves me with a passion but it doesn't change what I did to her. That's why we have to learn to control ourselves before we start having contact with other people."

Sam gained control of his emotions and once again took on the persona of Alpha, "We should go discuss what is happening to you with Billy and Charlie maybe they know something about mating."

I was mortified, "What? No, nuh uh, I am not going to discuss my overly hormonal desire of Jacob Black with his father and mine. What the hell are you thinking? I would never be allowed out of the house again. Let's just keep this between us for now, please Sam."I pleaded with him; it was going to be hard enough to look Billy in the eyes as it was without him being privy to my thoughts.

"I'm sure they would understand Bella, but I can see how it would be extremely uncomfortable for you. We still have to ask about mating however."

"That's fine; we'll just tell them the wolf spirit mentioned it."I countered before he could change his mind.

"Bella, do you think you can handle it though, I felt the way you did and I tell you it was intense, if you actually saw Jacob, which you will. Will you be able to control it?"

"I don't know Sam, having something with his scent on close to me fights of the more primal wild feelings, maybe if I carry something of his around with me I could slowly get used to his scent and the desire won't be as strong. Plus I've always got you to rip me off of him if I start trying to hump his leg."I joked trying to lighten the mood.

Sam's face lost its seriousness as I watched a mental image of my words flash through his eyes, he grinned, "That I would like to see."

"So it will be our little secret."

"It will be our secret Bella, unless something goes wrong. Agreed"

"Agreed," I replied as we made our way back to where Charlie and Billy were waiting probably wondering what was taking so long.


	7. Chapter 7 Plans Of Subterfuge

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**_

_**Oh well I finally finished it, It's not the greatest but I needed it to help explain the story line, hopefully things can get moving a bit more now. Thanks everyone who has stuck with my story I really appreciate it. **_

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Plans Of Subterfuge **

Billy and Charlie were sitting at the kitchen table when we finally arrived back inside, concern and worry etched prominently in their features. I heard a sigh of relief from my father as his gaze landed on me, "Bella your alright, I was so worried, I see Sam found you. How do you feel?"

How did I feel? Physically I felt amazing, I had discovered a new outlet of energy within me and it hummed and ebbed throughout my body bringing with it a constant source of strength and the sensation of immense power. Mentally my mind was sharper and more exposed to things around me, I could store more information with a glance then I ever dreamed possible. Mainly however I felt a pain gnawing in my stomach growling its displeasure.

"Hungry, I think I'm actually starving."Just then my stomach made its self known, "Why am I so hungry, it feels as if something's tearing at me from the inside."

"Get used to eating Bella, it will become a necessary ritual, because our body's take so much energy to run we constantly have to refuel or we'll crash or go through the change hunting whatever we can find in the area. Not good if all you're surrounded by are humans. So you will need to eat regularly and plentifully. Your body is also running at a hotter temperature now and to humans it will feel as if you have a fever. Try not to let then touch you too much, it will raise suspicions. Any way I agree, I'm starved, you got anything to eat Billy?" Sam asked while opening the fridge wide to see what he could find.

"Top shelf, Charlie and I figured you kids would be hungry when you returned so we prepared sandwiches in advance," Billy informed Sam pointing to a platter of sandwiches that would feed a football team.

"Wow, how many of us where you expecting," I asked surprised at why they felt the need to make so much.

Sam laughed, "you'll be surprised Bella how much food it takes to beat back the hunger."

Sam put the platter on the table and not two seconds later he was finished his first sandwich and had moved on to his second. The smell of food hit my senses hard; the next thing I was aware of was the empty platter on the table and the shit eating grins of the men sitting around it.

"Told you," Sam stated smiling smugly at me.

A low growl resonated from me as I glared across at Sam. "Wow, easy now, I was just messing with you. I ate more then you anyway, it's just part of who we are."

"Okay children if you're quite finished let's get down to business," Charlie strictly stated all the while trying not to grin at our antics.

Taking on his role as Alpha Sam then proceeded to inform Billy and Charlie of my interaction with the Wolf Spirit. Billy seemed quite excited over the events, exclaiming that having a guide would indeed be to our advantage, considering the fact that no one had any idea of what to expect.

"Talking about unexpected things," Sam hesitantly continued, "the wolf spirit mentioned something about Bella mating. Do you have any idea what this could entail? Have you even heard of this before?"

"I can only assume that it would be like imprinting but on another werewolf," Billy informed us, a puzzled look etched into his features. All of a sudden it was like a light went on, his face became illuminated. "Well it all makes sense now, how else would she be able to produce pure blood werewolves if she didn't mate with one of her own kind. I should of realized straight away what the prophesy meant. I don't think it's anything you have to worry about yet however, seen as Sam here is already imprinted and there aren't any others yet. We'll worry about this at a later date, for now I think you should start your training so as its safe for you to return to school. People will start wondering if you are away too long."

Not something to worry about, that's what he knows, but then he doesn't realize that I am mated to his son and he sure as hell doesn't know that if it was up to my hormones his son would be pile of quivering nerves underneath me. Wow hold it right there, okay change of thought. Training, yeah that's a good thought, it sounded a bit like they wanted to doggy train me, come Bella, fetch Bella, don't pee on the mat Bella. Another thing how was I going to produce pure blood werewolves? Was I going to bear puppies instead of children, talk about a mood breaker? When I decided to embrace this new life I didn't for one second think how it was going to affect me. Oh well too late now it's not as if I could change anything anyway. Just then I was jarred out of my thoughts by Sam announcing that it was time to train and train we did.

For the next two days Sam and I tested my new abilities, we found that I was still strong and fast in human form, Sam was as well but I surpassed him by a long shot. We worked on judging how much strength and speed I could use without me looking unnatural, this took a long time to accomplish as every time I got a little excited, anxious or mad my strength and speed would kick in like a natural defense. Phasing became like second nature, Sam spent ages purposely trying to antagonize me into phasing, it worked the first few times but once again I learned to gain control over my phasing quickly. Sam was awed and stunned at my ability to adapt so well to my new circumstances, Thursday afternoon he announced that I was ready to rejoin the masses.

Once again I found myself sitting around Billy's kitchen table, this time however I was more aware of what I was capable of. Billy had said that he and Sam needed to discuss a few things with me before I started back at school.

"You remember how I was telling you about our enemies, the cold ones, Bella," Billy started, I nodded my head in agreement, "Well some of them are here in Forks; we have a treaty with them as they are unlike others of their kind. They live off of the blood of animals instead of humans, they however are not allowed past the treaty line without invitation. We are not allowed onto their land without invitation either, we live in peace but we keep a watchful eye over them. If they were to ever bite a human it would mean war between our two peoples."

His words brought back memories of the translucent, sweet smelling creatures that I had seen at school, could that be what they were, cold ones. Well it certainly explained the volatile reaction I had towards them, they were my enemies. I wonder why it was only Edward that had noticed anything different about me. I figured I should ask Billy about this maybe he had some suggestions to stop me from ripping them apart and starting a war.

"The Cullens, that's what they are, cold ones. I was wondering why I felt like tearing them apart."

"The Cullens, yes that is what they call themselves and you've seen them and been near them?"Billy asked quickly.

"Yeah there are five of them at my school, I have to sit next to one of them in Biology. I was hoping you could help me find a way of dealing with that before I start a war."

"You sat next to one, your control is amazing any other new werewolf would have given into their desire and instinct killing them on the spot. For once I am very thankful you are so different Bella, we would never have won that fight, as there are only two of us and seven of them. The thing is they would have been able to smell that you were a werewolf, unless, this is how you will be invisible to our enemy as the prophecy states. Did they have any adverse reactions to you Bella?"Billy asked excitedly.

"None other than Edward, my Biology partner, I swear I thought he was going to eat me. I suppose seen as he is a vampire he really wanted to bite me, I heard the others talking about me being Edwards singer and that they didn't know how I was still alive, whatever that means."

Billy stared at me in wonder, "That's almost impossible Bella, we smell as bad to vampires as they do to us, this thing about you being a singer to one of them is truly amazing. A singer to a vampire is a person whose blood calls to them, they crave it to the point of madness, and it is a miracle that this vampire has such control. You are an enigma Bella, you not only don't smell to them but you attract them."Billy's face suddenly became serious as he warned me, "You must be careful around Edward, Bella, for if he cannot control himself he may attack you, and if this happens in a public place many lives will be in danger or lost. Bella be vigilant and watch your back, this situation that has presented itself to us is a remarkable opportunity to observe and study our enemy. Watch them for us Bella; find out their secrets if you can, we can't let this gift slip through our fingers." Billy sighed resting his head tiredly in his hands; he was lost in his own thoughts. I glanced across at Sam asking him with my eyes if it was alright to leave.

He nodded and with that we stood saying a quick bye to Charlie before heading outside.

"Bella there is one last thing," suddenly his voice changed sounding out with authority and demanding respect and obedience, "You are not to tell a soul about us Bella, you will never discuss anything to do with the pack to anyone out of the pack. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sam, I understand."I felt the order snap into place I knew that I would never be able to speak about this to anyone, the order was iron clad.

"I'm so sorry Bella, but it had to be done. I have just used my Alpha voice on you; you will be unable to disobey me. I however promise to never use it unless it is absolutely needed. Please forgive me Bella but it is pack law that all new werewolves get told the same thing. It is to protect our people and our secret, I hope you can understand."

I was in the middle of comforting Sam, informing him that I understood that it was for the protection of our people, when I saw him, my mate, for the first time.

* * *

_**I was thinking about putting a little bit of Jacob's point of view in throughout the story, but it won't happen very often, just when I think that you need to see his pov to gain a better understanding of the story line. The next chapter will start in Jacob's pov and then move back to Bella's. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, you guys are my inspiration. **_


	8. Chapter 8 First Sight

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**_

**_Sorry it took so long guys between the site playing up and life in general this is my first chance to post. _**

**_I probably will be lucky to post once or twice a week for awhile. So please bear with me. _**

**_I'm glad you are all enjoying my story and I thank everyone for leaving me reviews and supporting me. So here's chapter 8 sorry it's not quite as good as the rest of the story as I was in a hurry. Hope you enjoy anyway. Hey if any of you a writing any Bella/Jacob stories please let me know I would love to read them and review. Thanks Guys._**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – First Sight**

**JPOV**

I remember the exact moment that my heart became entangled in Bella Swan; her dad had brought her out to La Push to go fishing with Billy and me. It was one of those rare days where the sun was shining brightly in the sky, it had reflected off of Bella making her appear like an angel, she was the most beautiful thing my young eyes had ever seen. I had tried to give her a worm to bait her hook, which was when her face had scrunched up and a slight pout had formed on her lips.

"EWW Jake, gross, can you do it for me," She looked up at me with those big brown eyes and I was lost, that was the moment that I fell in love with Bella.

For years she had come to visit with her dad, we would hang out whenever we could, then she would go again and I was left with a hole inside of me until the next time she would visit. Then she had stopped coming, my friends were constantly trying to get me to date girls, but none of them ever measured up to her. They didn't hold a candle to Bella but I couldn't tell my friends the real reason I wasn't interested in the girls they practically threw at me, I would have been ridiculed immensely. As it was they constantly took jabs at me for my lack of interest. I had begun to get the distinct impression that I would end up a lonely old man, I knew that it was crazy to feel this way especially about someone I hadn't seen in years. But that was until a few days ago and everything changed when I had overheard my dad speaking to Charlie on the phone, Bella was moving back to Forks. My heart leapt at the thought and I yearned to see her and be near her once again.

She had been in Forks for four days now, and over at my house while I was at school for three of those and dad still wouldn't let me see her. Constantly I begged him to be allowed to see her and constantly I was given the same response.

"Jacob, Bella is going through a lot right now and needs time to get a handle on everything; the time will come for you to see her but that time is not now. Do I make myself clear?"

I had overheard through the reservation talk that Sam Uley had been spending the days around at my house with Bella. When I had confronted my dad with this fact he had informed me to mind my business and it was between Bella and Sam no one else. Was dad helping Sam have an affair with my Bella, Sam had Emily and I was sure that their relationship had been solid. Then again Sam had already left one broken heart behind when he had gotten with Emily. Leah; she was a mess after having her heart torn out by Sam. So was Sam now putting the moves on my girl, well not my girl, well not yet anyway? The anger and frustration I felt towards my father and Sam ate away at me until I had decided on a course of action that may allow me some time with Bella.

So here I was skipping school and wondering through the woods, so that I could catch Bella before she left my house and headed home. I knew she'd be there as I had overheard dad discussing it with Sam last night, I knew that it was wrong to listen in but I was so in the dark as to what was going on. I hated that my father felt he had to keep secrets from me.

Ah, finally I had reached the edge of the field near the house. I stepped out of the woods and that's when I saw her standing in my front yard. My breath left my body; my knees became weak, because standing there in front of me was my future. She was mine and no matter what anyone said I never wanted us to be apart again, she was my everything and so much more than I had every fantasized her to be. My body yearned to be near her, I felt an unbelievable hunger towards her it was like nothing I had every felt before, my muscles trembled and my breathing became labored. I had to have her, my eyes wondered over her form, taking in her heavenly curves, before finally meeting her eyes, I saw a wild predatory hunger shining brightly from them, my body reacted violently, and I knew she wanted me too. I saw her start to move towards me, my body tightened in anticipation and that's when I finally noticed Sam, he had grabbed her arm and was dragging her quickly towards her truck, I swear I heard a feral growl slip from Bella's lips before Sam said something to her and threw her into the passengers' side of the truck. Slamming the door he moved faster than humanly possible into the driver's seat and then was pulling the truck out onto the road. The wheels sliding and kicking up dirt as they speed of down the road and all of this happening before I even had a chance to react. I let out an angry shout taking off towards them trying to catch up, however I was not fast enough and once again Bella Swan slipped through my fingers.

**BPOV**

I was in the middle of comforting Sam, informing him that I understood that it was for the protection of our people, when I saw him, my mate, for the first time. He had just stepped out of the forest; he didn't look anything like I had remembered gone was the young boy I had known and there standing in front of me was a man. He was a russet skinned god, his dark shirt stretched out revealing his muscled perfection, and his long silken hair was a halo that fell around his face, prominently showing his perfectly formed jaw line. My eyes finally landed on his and I could see the animalistic desire and need reflected within their depths. My world stopped turning at that moment, he was mine, mine to love, mine to protect and mine to bring into being. I knew right then that I could force his change, bringing him to his rightful place by my side; I needed him here with me. The beast within me raged to reach into him and drag out our mate, to make him like us. Then we could claim him fully, this was not like a regular imprinting it was not all roses and sunshine, it was a compulsion that went deep into our souls and back to the dawn of time. It was a dark desire that held us together, sure I felt love and protectiveness towards my mate, but it went deeper then that I needed him, I knew that when we mated our lives would be so entwined that we would never have secrets, we would never grow old, we would become one person, one mind, our deaths would become linked and our emotions and thoughts a singular entity.

Take him now, make him like us, the beast within flared up making my body tremble, I would do it now, I would take my mate. I imagined walking up to him running my hands over his chest, my fingers caressing and teasing. I would look deep into his eyes, searching for his beast, upon finding it; I would tear it upwards, rip it from his body and unburden him of his human form. He would be like me, I would teach him to change and hunt, and then we would need to seal our bond. I imagined our bodies coming together as one, as I stepped towards Jacob.

Before I had gone more than a few steps, Sam had grabbed my arm roughly and started dragging me towards my truck, I let out an angry snarl to voice my displeasure and was about to phase and fight for my mate.

Sam seeing the look in my eyes used his Alpha voice, "You will calm down this instant Bella and get in the truck and stay there."

The next thing I knew the door was open and I was airborne, falling roughly into the passenger seat, Sam was already starting the engine by the time I had settled myself upright in my seat. Over the roaring of the engine and the sound of the car sliding on gravel I could hear my mates shout of rage that our meeting had inevitably ended without a word spoken. I wondered what he was thinking, was he feeling the same thing I did?

As my mind started to simmer down and I gained back my view of reality, I knew that I was going to have to be more careful; I couldn't let my beast gain control again. I needed to centre myself, so that Jacob got his chance at a normal life even if it was just for a few more months. Thank god Sam had been there to control the situation. I had to conquer this I knew I would not be able to stay away from him but at least I could try not to jump him every time I saw him. Maybe I needed more doggy training, down Bella, be a good girl, it was so hard when really all I wanted to do was be bad, oh so nasty, and the way that boy looked sure didn't make things any easier.

* * *

**_So Bella and Jacob will see each other again soon but not within the next chapter. _**


	9. Chapter 9 Warnings and Invitations

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**_

_**Okay sorry it took so long to post, but I will probably only be posting once a week for awhile, anyway thanks everyone for your reviews etc, really appreciate the interest and support.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Warnings and Invitations**

The moon shone brightly in the sky filtering down through the foliage above, I was standing just inside the woods behind my house. My body was tense, goosebumbs covered my skin and a sickly sweet scent permeated the crisp night air. A light mist crept along the forest floor, enhancing my unease. They were coming for me, my scent had attracted them, and they had been hunting now for days, following my scent around. They would do anything to find me; anyone who stood in their way would be killed. Slowly three figures emerged from the mist, two male and one female, the female's hair burned like fire as the moonlight fell on her still form. They were beautiful, agile creatures; one dark with long black dreadlocks, the other male had light hair and amazing chiseled facial features, his eyes held evil and death.

"My my, you are a hard one to find, your scent is incredible, I'm glad that we found you before anyone else got the opportunity to dine on such an exquisite elixir. So sorry to cut your life short, but that's the way life is, the strong prey on the weak."The light haired male leaped at me then, I could see his blood red eyes. My mind held no fear, as his body came hurtling towards me.

Suddenly everything around me froze, the vampire in mid leap hung in the air as if he was a finely tuned puppet in a show. I could see the other two a few feet behind the first their bodies frozen and their eyes blood red.

"They will come soon Bella, you must be prepared, or suffer great loss. The human blood drinkers will not be able to resist the smell of your blood; from now on you will constantly be hunted. You need to assemble the first phase of the pack Bella, you know that you can, call the wolf out of them, it is the best hope for your people."

The ethereal voice floated through my mind, I had so many questions I didn't know which to ask first.

"My blood attracts them, what do you mean I will never be safe now?"The first question rushed forth from my lips as a ghostly white wolf appeared before me.

"Your blood may sing for the one they call Edward but all human blood drinkers will be unable to resist the allure of your blood. When they come across its scent they will feel the need to hunt it back to its origins. That is the burden you must carry, we need to protect the people and while the vampires hunt you they will not be killing the human population. That is why you must bring about the first phase of our kind, so as we can kill all who cross our path. If you do not do this, the vampires will kill innocents in order to reach you, so you must have a pack to take them down. You are the bait Bella and the pack is your defense."

"I can't do what you ask, I don't even know who are destined to be werewolves, other than Jacob and you can't ask me to rip away his last few months of normalcy for this. Isn't there another way?"

"No Bella, you must heed my warning, to do otherwise is to jeopardize the lives of your people. As for who to change I will guide you, you will feel their wolf spirits within calling to you. The first phase will consist of only those who will change soon anyway, you are not taking anything away from them; you will just be their guide into their destiny."

"I didn't ask for any of this, I went from being a normal girl, to being a werewolf and now you tell me I will never breathe easy again as every vampire within sniffing distance will be knocking on my door. Wait on Charlie's door, not only is my life now got a bulls eye on it but you have doomed Charlie to the same fate. He will never be safe; they will use him to get to me. What have you done?" I was fuming and shocked, I couldn't believe what fate had thrown at me. I would never figure myself if Charlie were to die or be injured because of me.

"Rest easy Bella, as long as you have the pack everything will work out fine. Do constant patrols of all areas, with your heightened senses you will be able to smell them and organize an attack before they even get within striking distance. I will warn you when I can but don't rely on my warnings all the time as I will not see most of them coming. These three," she turned towards the immobile vamps, "will do great damage if not stopped in time. So you must do as I have said and do it quickly."

With those last words the wolf spirit faded out of existence once again, suddenly like a switch had been flicked the vampire came alive landing on my startled body, I felt his fangs slip through my skin..

I awoke to the sounds of my own screams, it had felt so real. I had felt the pain as his fangs as they pierced my skin; I had felt his arms bruising me as he crushed me against his chest. My breath rang out heavily, sunlight streamed through my windows and I slowly started to relax. I looked across at my clock realizing I had awoken just before the alarm, reaching across I quickly switched it off. This would be my second day of Forks high school; this time I had a mission, to get information on the Cullens. I had been thinking about how to go about this for awhile and the best way to get information was to befriend them that of course will rely on me getting over the urge to rip them apart, and not gag around their stench.

I climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom, finishing up my morning ritual I headed off to school. Charlie had phoned the school and told them that I had come down with the flu because of the change in climate, so at least I wouldn't have to try to explain my absence to the teachers. Parking my car in the car park I looked around to see if I could see the Cullens Volvo.

I found it where it always was, I let my senses take over, winding down the window slightly I let the breeze drift into my car. I focused on the Cullens vehicle testing the scent; five scents radiated from the car but only four exited that must mean Edward is still not back yet. I recognized his scent from Biology; it was heavy in the car but none outside other then the residual scent that had been carried out when the others had exited the vehicle. The smell burned my nose, making my eyes water, but surprisingly not aspiring any volatile reactions, hopefully this would be easy now that I knew what I was up against and had a mission to complete. As for the stink I would just have to grit my teeth and bare it.

I quickly exited the vehicle to go in search of the Cullens, I just needed to know where they were in order to focus, and then I might be able to catch another one of their secret conversations. As I walked towards the school I remembered my dream from last night I would have to go see Sam tonight and tell him of the wolf spirits warning and gain his opinion on what we should do. I hadn't even gotten to speak to Charlie about it as he had already left for work by the time I had come down stairs. I hated the idea that Charlie would now be in danger as well, maybe just maybe I would have to do what the wolf spirit had said, though I hated the thought of ripping the human existence away from teenagers and thrusting them into a world of peril and responsibility. No use worrying about it now though, I have a job to do. With that I fastened my pace coming to the hallway that housed the lockers, I had only walked two paces when two things happened at once, I spotted the Cullens down the end of the crowded hallway and Jessica came rushing to my side demanding to know where I had been.

"Oh Bella. Where have you been, you were only here one day and suddenly you just disappear we were taking bets on whether or not you had moved back to Phoenix."

I glanced quickly at Jessica, answering quickly all the while focusing my attention to the conversation at the end of the hall. "I was just sick, came down with the flu, you know climate change and all that. I'm not used to all this rain. What did I miss", good one, get her started on her and her life and I wouldn't have to do anything but put in the occasional ah ha and oh really, allowing me time to spy on the Cullens.

I could hear Alice clearly as if she was standing right next to me, I kept my head turned towards Jessica, nodding my head and smiling, so as not to give myself away.

"I heard her just tell Jessica that she had come down with the flu, change in climate or something."

"See I told you it was nothing to worry about, humans get sick all the time. She doesn't know what we are; she was probably just really ill the other day in Biology and Edward just dragged everything out of proportion. Her blood was singing to him, that's got to stuff him up pretty bad."Emmet replied smirking at Alice.

You could see the confusion on Alice's face as she thought about this, "That doesn't explain why Edward can't hear her thoughts and I can't see her future. Jasper can you try to get a read on her feelings we'll see if it's just mine and Edward's abilities or it's others as well"

What the heck, mind reading, future seeing and what does she mean read my feelings. Just then I felt something reaching out towards me caressing my skin trying to get inside, this must be Jasper's doing. No matter how hard it searched it couldn't find a way in and I felt it slip silently away again. I glanced quickly at the Cullens, to find Jasper holding his head as if in pain.

"I couldn't get a read at all it was like hitting a brick wall, but just because we have never come across someone like her before doesn't mean a thing, a lot of elder vampires change gifted humans so as to make strongly gifted vampires. It's been done for centuries, Bella just better hope the Volturi don't ever find her, they would change her in an instant. I don't know if she'll last that long with the way her blood smells, it is a temptation that is hard to resist."

Alice placed her hand in Jaspers giving it a gentle squeeze, "Maybe we should befriend her and that way we could help protect her, and besides that I would love to have a new friend."

"You know what Edward said Alice, we weren't to go near her," Emmett muttered.

"Bella, Bella, are you even listening to me," Jessica was standing in front of me looking quite annoyed.

"Sorry Jessica, I still don't feel that great and my head is aching, I'll just take a couple of pills and I promise to catch up on all the exciting things I missed at lunch, okay."

Jessica look of annoyance turned to one of sympathy saying that it was no problem and we'd catch up later. When I looked back down the hall the Cullens were nowhere to be seen. Just then the bell rang and I hurried to my first class.

The rest of the morning ran smoothly, I found that I didn't have to put much effort into catching up on what I had missed due to my absence as I had already covered most of the work in Phoenix. As I walked into the lunch room, I noticed Alice in line at the cafeteria. Maybe this was my chance to make a move; I quickly made my way over to her going over in my mind what I would say.

"Hi, Alice isn't it? I'm Bella, Edwards my lab partner, I was just wondering if he was sick too, I haven't seen him around today. I wanted to borrow his notes from class if he had been here."

Alice smiled widely at me, "No sorry Bella, Edwards visiting family up north for awhile he should be back on Monday though. Were you sick? Is that why you were away?"

"Yeah, change in climate and everything really hit me hard, I was so sick on Monday, I probably didn't give your brother a very good first impression that's for sure. I'll have to apologize for being so rude, I just really didn't want to bring my lunch back up on him, you know." I laughed lightly for good measure.

Alice smile widened, she was buying it, good, and hopefully before too long I would be able to befriend her. She really didn't seem to bad considering she was my enemy but maybe we didn't have to be enemies, as long as she didn't snack on humans what was the big deal.

"Hey Bella, maybe we could hang out some time, do you like shopping? I get tired of hanging with my brothers and sister all the time; it would be a good change. I could take you to Port Angeles and show you around."

Yes, there's my foot in the door, shopping though, yuck, I hated shopping. Though I was going to need to buy some new clothes that were easy to get in and out of for when I phased. "Sure that sounds great; I'll talk to you about it next week, as I still have a heap of unpacking to do this weekend. I really appreciate the offer, I was thinking of driving to Port Angeles myself but it will be ten times more fun with someone else along."

Alice jumped up and down her face shining excitedly, boy did that girl have a lot of energy, "That's great, can't wait, I'll see you around."

"See ya, Alice and thanks again."

After my conversation with Alice, I headed towards Jessica's table, to sit in on the torturous tales of high school drama, once again kicking myself for promising Jessica that we would catch up at lunch. After the torture ended the rest of the day flew by quickly, I couldn't wait to get home and ring Sam, to tell him about the information I had gained on the Cullens and on the warning from the Wolf Spirit.

As I drove into my driveway however my senses overloaded as the sickly sweet scent of vampire drifted from my house.


	10. Chapter 10 Victory This Night

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**_

**_Thanks everyone that reviewed I really appreciate it, here's the next chapter. _**

**_Has a bit of gore and violence in it, nothing to bad, but if your not into that sort of thing I'm warning you now. _**

**_I don't feel parts of this chapter are up to par with the rest of the story, but it's the best I could come up with. So let us know what you think._**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Victory This Night**

_As I drove into my driveway however my senses overloaded as the sickly sweet scent of vampire drifted from my house._

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************_

It was a new scent, nothing like the Cullens and it was fresh, whoever it had been wasn't here now, but they had not long left. My first thought was making sure that Charlie did not return home tonight, maybe he could go stay at Billy's. No that wouldn't work as I had spent most of the week there, Oh God, Billy and Jacob, I'd have to get them out of their house as well.

I know Harry's place; he was a fishing buddy of dad's and Billy's that lived in La Push, he was also on the council so he knew the dangers of cold ones. I'll have to alert Sam to this vampire's presence and then we'd go hunt this little bloodsucker down.

Stepping cautiously through the front door of the house, I let my senses reign; the vampire had been in the living room; looking around, I noticed a photo of me that Charlie kept on the mantel was gone. So the bloodsucker had a photo did he, well that wasn't going to help him much, but maybe we could use it to our advantage, lay a trap for him.

As I continued on my search I discovered that he had come in from somewhere upstairs, as his foul stench had only led from the stairs to the living room. At a guess I'd say he'd entered the house through my room, as my scent would have been strongest there. As I reached my doorway another foul odor caught my senses, a metallic cooper smell, with a hint of death and decay. I readied myself for whatever gruesome discovery I may find, as I quickly pushed the door open with my foot.

A startled cry rang from my lips as I jumped backwards, my heart racing, as a loud noise and the sound of splintering wood echoed through the room. I began laughing nervously as I realized I had applied to much force and sent the door flying open and the handle had gone straight into the wall. Damn, I hope Charlie knows a good handy man.

Stepping into my room, I discovered the source of the foul odor, lying on my bed was the lifeless form of my neighbor's cat, its head was at a strange angle, its body rigid, and its motionless eyes stared emptily. My bed cover was stained a black-red color around where the cat laid, the source of blood being a knife protruding from its ribs, a white piece of paper, stained red with blood had been pinned there.

"You're next!" was all it said.

So the bloodsucker liked to play games, the scene reminded me a little too much of a teen horror film. Well he'd have a surprise coming when he finally realizes what he's up against. He must of thought the cat was mine as I quite often fed it, when it came snooping around at night. I'd have to deal with this later; I needed to focus on getting my family safe and killing the cold one before he started moving on to humans.

I quickly got together toiletries and clothes for both Charlie and I, before running to the kitchen to start making phone calls. Who knew how long it was going to take us to catch and kill this vampire.

I decided to call Sam first; he picked up on the second ring.

"Sam, it's Bella, we have a situation; a vampire has been in my house, it's tracking my scent. Don't ask questions now I'll explain later, I have to get Charlie away from here; I figured he could stay at Harry's. I'll contact Billy and let him know that he and Jacob will have to evacuate their house as well. Can you ring Harry and organize that with him, I'll ring dad and Billy. I've got clothes here for dad and me. It would be best if he didn't return here until the vampire is dead."

"No problem, I'll get on to it straight away, I'll get Emily to drive over and collect the clothes and drop them at Harry's, are you sure the vampire is not in the area now, I don't want to endanger Emily."

"It's gone now but if I notice the scent gaining strength, I'll call your mobile. See you soon."

"Be careful Bella"

"Always am"

I decided that Billy should be contacted next as he was currently sitting on a hot spot of my scent. I hadn't even given it a thought when ringing Billy that Jacob might answer the phone, so imagine my surprise when the deep husky voice of my mate answered.

Shit, what was I supposed to do? He didn't know the sound of my voice so I just wouldn't tell him who was calling, I'd just ask for Billy. By god his voice though did unnerving things to my body; it sent tingles all through me, moisture pooling between my legs. I had to get myself under control.

"Hi, I'm calling for Billy, is he available," my voice sounded out huskily.

"Yeah, no problem, may I ask whose calling"

No you may not, I can't answer, I can't bring myself to lie either, what do I say now? Then it hit me, it wasn't a lie, and I wouldn't have to reveal my identity.

"Look I'm the newest member of the council; I really need to speak with him now. I don't mean to appear rude but it's of the utmost urgency."

"Sure, Sure, I'll grab him for you," confusion evident in his voice.

I heard Jacobs's footsteps as he took the phone to Billy, I could pick up the sound of Jacobs heart beat, and his shallow breaths, his clothes whispered as he moved. I could almost envision him, his muscles rippling with every step he took.

I was broken out of my reverie as I heard Jacob hand over the phone to Billy, simply stating council business.

Before Billy could even speak, I quickly started my warning.

"Billy, it's Bella, you have to get out of the house now, I'll explain everything later, but at this moment you're sitting on a potential target zone for a cold one. I'm sending my dad to Harry's; I suggest you and Jake go there as well. Just hurry you're in danger. Stay there until Sam or I contact you."

"Okay, be safe Bella, go with your instincts."

"Thanks Billy, you just get yourself and Jacob to safety."

"Will do, we'll see you soon."

I rang Charlie next, he took the news well, he just made me promise not to take unnecessary risks and stay safe. The first I could do, the second I was going to do my damndest to try to keep. Never having fought a vampire before, I didn't know what I was in for; I wondered if Sam had fought one yet.

I locked up the house, placing our bag on the driveway, I decided to phase while I waited for Sam and Emily, that way my senses would be sharper, I would hide in the woods that connected with our backyard. I quickly ran around back shrugging off my clothes and leaving them in a heap at the back door, I quickly phased and followed the vampires trail to the edge of the woods.

The wolf within picked up the smell of our prey and wanted to start tracking straight away, but I wasn't going to do anything stupid, I had promised Charlie. So I paced the edge of the woods anxiously awaiting Sam's arrival. I heard a truck coming down the road, maybe this was them now, it pulled up into the driveway, I could see a beautiful dark skinned girl driving; her long black hair framed her face, it wasn't till Sam stepped up to her window after loading the bag in the tray that she turned and I saw the scars marring one side of her face. No wonder Sam had so much trouble forgiving himself, if I did that to someone I loved I'd feel the same way.

I let of a soft howl, so that Sam would know that I had phased and my location and then turned away so as not to intrude on their personal moment, plus I really had no desire to see Sam naked. Not that he wasn't hot, he just wasn't Jacob, besides all that I did it out of respect for Emily; I knew I wouldn't want other girls looking at Jacob's naked body.

Oh, I hadn't even thought of that, what if he had a girlfriend. That thought sent my wolf into frenzy, he is ours, no other should touch him, once he is one of us he will know the truth, that we are destined to be. Wow, bitchy, I felt slightly mental, I literally had another voice in my head, and it was like having two entities merged into the one form. It was defiantly going to take some getting used to, not only did I have to try to control my own thoughts and feelings I had to try to control my wolf's as well.

Just then Sam's thoughts invaded my mind, ok lets now make that two entities in the one form with god knows how many voices. Luckily it's just Sam's at the moment, "Okay you've found the trail, as we track tell me what's going on?"

I quickly opened up the mind link between us, letting everything that had happened today quickly run through my mind, starting with the dream and ending with the phone calls.

"He left a dead cat on your bed, he obviously doesn't realize we eat them for breakfast," he stated laughing silently.

"What, gross, I was actually feeding the cat it's breakfast, besides it's not funny, you should have seen it, I'll probably have nightmares for weeks, it was an innocent creature." I sent an image of the cat to him.

"You're right that's just sick. Now what was this idea you had about using the photo against this bloodsucker?"

"I figure once we track it down you stay downwind from it, I can then change back and act as bait luring it in."

"I don't know about that Bella, if it attacks before you get a chance to phase, it could kill you."

"I know, but as it seems to like games I'm figuring it will want to see the terror in my eyes before it goes for the kill. It thinks I'm merely human, so it won't feel the need to kill me fast, I hope."

"It's risky but it's probably our best chance having the element of surprise and all."

We had been running now for hours tracking the vamps scent when we came across a clearing in the woods; we could tell right away that it was close. My hackles raised and I swallowed the growl building in my throat, not wanting to give our position away before we had executed the plan. Sam stayed hidden in the trees as I took his oversized shirt from around his ankle and put it on. I didn't want to face the enemy naked; luckily for me Sam had actually had a shirt, as he usually only carried shorts around with him.

I stepped out into the clearing, fake sobs broke from my throat, "Poor kitty. Who would do such a thing?"

I could tell the cold one had heard me as his footsteps rang out on the far side of the meadow. He stepped out into the moonlight, he was young in looks, barely 17, he had a buzz cut and lithe, slightly muscular frame, the thing that got me the most was his eyes, they were blood red. He moved quickly, if I had not been a werewolf it would look as if he had suddenly appeared out of thin air before me.

"Did you enjoy my gift my dear, I just wanted to give you a taste of what I would do to you. Why are you out here, don't you know it's not safe to wander in the woods alone. You might just meet the Big Bad Wolf."He sneered at me, showing his teeth and trying to be intimidating.

I laughed at this smiling widely, "You might at that."

On saying this I quickly phased, slicing his body with my claws, the sound of my claws striking his flesh made me grit my teeth. Was he made of metal or something, man his skin was tough. A look of surprise crossed his face but was soon replaced by rage, I noticed Sam of to the right, as I received a blow to the head that knocked my body back into a tree. I heard a crack as the wood splintered under the strain, my ribs were tender but not broken. I looked up to see Sam, slashing his claws across the vamps face, and quickly dodging before the vamp could land a blow.

"Sam, how do we kill it?"

"Shit, I don't know, they didn't tell me."

"What do you mean they didn't tell you, you'd think that would be one of the first things they informed you of?"I could feel the first traces of fear starting to overwhelm me.

"Well they told a lot of stories, I always got bored and tuned out, but I really wish I hadn't now. How do they kill vamps in books or on TV? Buffy uses a stake maybe we could try that."I could feel the fear and uncertainty radiating off of Sam.

Grabbing a splintered piece of wood in my mouth, I leaped at the vamp plunging the stake down onto its chest. A loud yelp echoed through the clearing as the piece of wood crumbled to dust except of course for the piece still in my mouth which became firmly lodged in my gum.

"Shit, that hurts. Well that was a ridiculous idea, if our claws hardly do anything what's a piece of wood going to do."The pain had shaken the fear from my body and finally my mind had started to function rationally.

I heard the vampire, laughing, he was laughing at me. With the pain I was now in and the fact that the bloodsucker thought it was amusing just sent my temper soaring. That's when I remembered what Billy had said about trusting my instincts. As the rage built inside of me I let the beast take control, rip it up, tear off its head and burn the pieces.

"Did you get that Sam, let the wolf take over it knows what to do."

I leaped at the vampire, aiming for its neck, this took it slightly by surprise as it was still amused by our last attempt at attacking, and it only just had enough time to raise its arm to protect itself. I noticed that Sam had its other arm.

"Pull at the same time, 1, 2, now."

I gained a good grip on the arm, throwing myself backwards at the same time as Sam, the vampire let out a sickening scream as its arms were pulled from its body. Landing on my back, I quickly regained my footing, hurling the appendage, as I turned once again to face my foe.

Not laughing now, are we, I thought to myself as I leaped straight at its neck meanwhile Sam knocked the vamps feet out from underneath it. I landed with my teeth around the vamps neck and my front paws pressing hard into its chest. Letting out a feral growl, I sank my teeth deep into its neck until I felt bone, then shaking my head from side to side, I felt the bones break and the flesh tear, and suddenly it was no longer attached to the body. I flicked my head releasing my jaws and sending the head flying across the meadow. Lifting my head to the sky I let out a triumphant howl, it was soon joined by Sam's.

As I looked back at the body I noticed that Sam had managed to rip off both of the vamps legs. The pieces were still twitching and trying to meld back together.

"We need matches; we have to burn these pieces before it mends itself, man these things just don't quit."

"I'll go, La Push is closest. I won't be long, just make sure he doesn't manage to regain his form." Sam was then off, I listened to his thoughts for awhile as he ran, they were of our first kill, and of the things I had learned today from the wolf spirit and the Cullens. He was as shocked as I was that the wolf spirit said that I would now be in constant danger and that she wanted us to purposely change others so as we could have a larger pack. I let his thoughts fade out as I went back to concentrating on the task at hand; I was going to have to move the pieces further away from each other. I picked each piece up in my mouth and moved it to its own location in the meadow, it was going to make it so as it took more time to burn the body but at least, it would have no hope of putting itself back together. While moving the vamps right hand I had made the mistake of putting it finger first into my mouth, half way to its new destination the thing actually started wiggling its fingers in my mouth. Gross, I spat it out quickly; grabbing it around the wrist I bit down hard and tossed it into its new location away from any other pieces.

Sam returned quickly and we soon had a roaring fire, Sam lit it as I had no clothes now to speak of, as I had shredded his shirt phasing. Sam changed back and we collected all the pieces tossing them into the flames as we went.

"Thought bloodsuckers smelt bad before, now I know burnt bloodsuckers smell worse." Sam stated staring into the flames.

Crackling and the occasional pop echoed in the still night air, flakes of ash rose with the smoke, before their bright sparks gently floated back down to the ground. A light wind blew the flames, they danced and weaved snaking over our foe and the wood slowly turning it all to ash, it was beautiful and relaxing, and for awhile longer we were safe. We sat there until the flames had died down and the glowing coals were at a minimum, using our paws, we flicked dirt into the coals causing them to hiss in protest. We then headed back to La Push, back to our families; the protectors had been victorious this night.

* * *

**_Please review, I'd love to know what you think. _**


	11. Chapter 11 Every Desire Inhibited

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**_

**_Sorry it's been like forever since my last update, thanks to everyone who has waited so patiently. That said please go easy on me with this chapter, it's really rough as I just wanted to get something out as fast as possible. _**

**_Another thing before I go __T__eamJacobLX__ has started writing a story called Burning Moonlight, so go check it out. You can find it in my favourites on my profile page. _**

**Chapter 11 – Every Desire Inhibited**

_We then headed back to La Push, back to our families; the protectors had been victorious this night._

* * *

As we neared La Push the adrenaline from the fight had started to fade, I once again noticed the dull ache in my mouth. I brushed my tongue against the roof of my mouth, eliciting a whimper as it brushed the splinter of wood, sending sharp jolts of pain through my head.

"We'll have to remove that before you phase, otherwise it may cause serious damage," Sam's words entered my mind. "I'll phase when we reach the woods near Harry's place and remove it before I go in and get your clothes."

"Thanks Sam, it seems to be lodged in there pretty good."

We continued on each of us in our own thoughts of the night's victory, Sam's voice a little while later broke my reverie as he told me to wait at the edge of the woods bordering Harry's place. He rushed behind a large bush nearby, returning almost instantaneously in his human form. The steady throbbing in my gum warned me of the impending pain I was about to endure.

"Open up Bella, let's get this splinter out."

Opening my jaws wide, I watched as Sam placed his hand and part of his arm into my mouth trying to get a feel of the offending object. On finding it he then brought his head down so that he could see into my mouth more clearly, I felt a sharp pain as his fingers gripped the hunk of wood and in one swift pull he dislodged it from my gum. I yelped loudly as I tasted the coppery tang of blood seep from the wound, using my tongue I felt the full extent of the damage, before the wound began healing rapidly beneath it.

"That had to hurt," Sam winced as he held up the splinter of wood, if you could call it that, it was about an inch and a half thick and about the length of my human hand, it wasn't a wonder why it hurt so much.

I growled lowly at him, before pushing him slightly in the direction of Harry's house.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going, back soon," Sam took off towards Harry's, as he disappeared around the side of the house I decided that I might as well phase back to human form before Sam got back, he could just throw my clothes to me. I was more nervous about being caught in wolf form than naked Bella form, naked girls could at least talk their way out of things, giant wolves however, would be shot on sight and frankly I didn't want to test my healing abilities to that extent.

I phased quickly, suddenly getting the feeling of being watched, I quickly glanced towards the house. A light was on in one of the upstairs rooms and there standing silhouetted in the window frame was Jacob. I ducked quickly behind the nearest bush, wondering if he had seen me and if he had what was he thinking?

Just then I heard footsteps approaching, had Jacob seen something and come down for answers, I started to get nervous, I didn't want to have this conversation now. That was when I realized I couldn't smell Jacobs scent, only Sam's; he had come to deliver my clothes. Letting out a sigh of relief I quickly asked Sam to leave my clothes inside the tree line and to go ask my father to meet me at the car. We would discuss the happenings further after everyone had had a well deserved rest. I still had a mess to deal with before I would be able to get any sleep.

I had just finished getting dressed after Sam left when my earlier fears of Jacob's impending arrival became impossible to ignore as his intoxicating scent filled my senses. He was there standing in front of me and from the look on his face he wanted answers. What was I going to say? What could I say? My nervousness and unease was at least helping me control my more primal urges, but right now my mate needed to be comforted and he needed answers, the biggest problem however was he had questions I could not answer.

**JPOV**

My head had been buzzing ever since the end of the phone call between Bella and my dad, why hadn't she just said it was her calling? And why was she part of our council? On top of all this after the phone call my dad had practically forced me from my home to go stay at Harry's for the night and when we got there Charlie had just arrived as well, he too apparently staying for the night. What was going on?

I was mulling over all this in Seth's room, standing at the window idly looking out at the woods beyond, when I noticed movement in the trees, a large white and grey wolf stepped into sight, quickly followed by none other than Sam. I watched in wonder as he seemed to lean down and practically put his head in its mouth while placing most of his arm between the wolfs huge jaws. What the hell was he doing? Was he suicidal?

To my amazement however the huge wolf only nudged him before I watched Sam take off towards the house, I quickly looked back to see what the wolf was doing, my eyes nearly popping from my head as the naked form of Bella replaced that of the wolf. Her eyes found mine, then like a ghost she vanished into thin air.

I heard Sam enter the house and I quietly snuck down stairs to hear what he had to say. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Did I want to see Bella that badly that I imagined what I had seen?

"Charlie, I'll just take some clothes out to Bella ... the mission was a success ... we are both fine," parts of Sam's conversation found my eager ears as I listened intently.

So it had been Bella in the woods, why was she naked? What mission? Sam and Bella, Sam half dressed and Bella naked, my blood started to boil at the thought. What were they to each other? I needed answers, I would calm down and then go and ask some questions. I had no claim on Bella; I hadn't even talked with her in years, so I couldn't come across to strong, I wasn't going to scare her off before I even got a chance to talk with her again.

I didn't know how much time had passed when I felt calm enough, I quietly made my way out of the house and into the woods were I had last seen her, I didn't even know if she'd still be there, but I had to try.

**BPOV**

"Jacob, it's good to see you," I stuttered nervously. His face gave away his mixed feelings at seeing me there, happiness first followed quickly by puzzlement, hurt and anger towards me.

"Bella, what's going on, I haven't seen you since you came back and why are you hanging out with Sam Uley?"Jacob spat out Sam's name as if it left a foul taste in his mouth. So he either hated Sam or in some way he too felt the way I did.

What am I supposed to say, here my mate stands before me needing the truth and I can say nothing. I breathed in deeply to dull my nerves and instantly regretted the decision, Jacob's intoxicating scent hit my senses, the beast within roared to life. My body responding immediately to his presence, I felt myself moving towards Jacob, forces beyond my control taking hold. My movements were sleek and smooth, radiating confidence and sexuality, I stood an inch off touching him before I could stop myself. It took all my concentration not to jump him right there. My mind was heady with the scent of him; I could feel the heat radiating from his skin, the sound of his heartbeat in my ears as it raced at the same tempo as mine. I did have an effect on him, I watched as thousands of little goosebumbs crept along his skin. I looked up into his eyes, confusion totally overwhelmed with need, need for me. My beast roared it's satisfaction at being this close. Take him, make him ours. I fought the pull of the beast pushing it back down. Slowly I reached my hand towards Jacob's face; I was almost touching his skin when it happened.

Jacob's aura reacted to my touch, little golden sparkles of light appeared where my fingers touched, a jolt of pure ecstasy rushed through my body and it felt heavenly. Jacob's reaction was similar; a husky moan came from his throat as his eyes closed. Upon him opening them, all I could see was a deep seated need for me, gone were the questions and the anger. Moving my hand further forward I passed through his aura and touched the warm smooth skin of his face, I felt our auras blend, the feeling of wholeness and completion filled me.

"Jacob," I didn't recognize my own voice, all my desire for him breathed between my lips, and came out a soft husky whisper, "please trust me, I can't tell you anything yet it's not my secret to share, please be patient. I will reveal all soon."

Jacob's eyes started to cloud over, the anger and confusion fighting against the need. I moved my fingers lightly brushing them across his lips; I felt his warm breath, sending tingles straight to my core. Locking my eyes once more with his, I could see the spark of lust flair behind those beautiful dark eyes. I ran my hands along the sides of his face before burying them in his hair; raising myself onto tip toes I moved my mouth closer to his. Licking my lips, I heard his breath catch, followed by a loud moan as our lips met. I leaned in pressing my body against his, his lean hard body reacting perfectly at one with mine. I felt his hands graze my shoulders before he ran them up my neck bringing them to rest in my hair. He pulled me closer deepening the kiss; my beast began to stir knowing that it was so close to one thing it wanted most, its mate. I could feel it reaching out, searching, that's when I saw it. At first it was just an impression, of great strength and leadership, than I saw him, a giant russet wolf. He was majestic, and mine. I could feel the magic begin its work as it began to pull my mate into being.

I heard a cry of both pleasure and pain come from my mate's lips and then I heard it, the one thing that could stop me from bringing forth my mate, the voice of my current Alpha, demanding me to leave now.

I pulled away from Jacob, whispering in his ear as I did, "Please trust me, Sam is like a brother to me that's all, and when the time is right I'll tell you everything. Will you wait for me?"

"Yes," he breathed out huskily.

It was one word but it made leaving him there alone on the edge of the woods a little easier to bear, I walked backwards further into the trees, never taking my eyes of my mate, until I could no longer see him. It hurt to move further away but I knew I had to do it. I was very thankful for Sam at that moment without him; I would have done the one thing I didn't want to do. Take away Jacob's chance at a semi normal life, even if it was just for a bit longer. The other thing I had been grateful for was the fact that Sam's Alpha order had been given quietly so as I was the only one that heard it. Having Sam order me around would have just enraged Jacob further. I felt slightly bad for using our mutual attraction to ward of Jacob's questions, he was probably drowning in confusion now. He hadn't seen me in years and here I am practically throwing myself at him. What could I do though; it's not like I could answer any of the questions anyway, especially if he had seen me naked in the forest. When the time came I was going to have a lot of explaining to do, but then it would be easier because he'd know what I am.

I circled the yard and came out of the trees near the cruiser where Sam and my father were waiting for me. I looked at Sam quickly and a little fearfully, had he said anything to Charlie about what I was just doing. He seemed to understand the question in my eyes and nodded his head in the negative. A sigh of relief passed over me, before I quickly hugged him and whispered my thanks in his ear. He had kept his word to me and saved Jacob all in one night, a girl couldn't ask for a greater pack brother.

Charlie eyed me suspiciously before slapping Sam on the back and making a move to get in the cruiser.

"Come on Bella, let's get home, I know I sure could use the sleep,"

The trip home was peaceful, Charlie even reached over and patted my hand telling me how proud he was and that he was glad that nothing had happened to me. I felt loved and content, my beast was also slightly sated by its close contact with its mate. I however could still feel its frustration lurking deep within, it had been so close to getting its every desire.


	12. Chapter 12 Miraculous Escape

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**_

**_Here's the next update, thanks to everyone who took the time to review and put my story on story alert or favourite story. I really appreciate it._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 12 - Miraculous Escape**

_I felt loved and content, my beast was also slightly sated by its close contact with its mate. I however could still feel its frustration lurking deep within, it had been so close to getting its every desire. _

* * *

I decided it would be easier to just dump my bedding, after removing all the sheets, Charlie and I both agreed that the mattress was a loss as well; the blood had soaked clean through. We lugged it all out of the house, as the smell was playing havoc on my stomach, hopefully an animal wouldn't be tempted by it before we could dispose of it.

"Bells, how bout you sleep on the couch tonight, I'll grab a new mattress for you first up tomorrow." Charlie rubbed his head tiredly; you could see the strain the day had had on him. "If situations like this are going to be a regular occurrence around here, I suppose I'll just have to get used to it," I could hear the pain in his voice, this was my fault. Tears sprung into my eyes as I reached to grab Charlie's hand.

"I'm sorry dad, this is my fault, and according to the wolf spirit I'm now walking bait, which puts you in danger too. I don't think I could live with myself if anything were to happen to you." I hadn't even finished speaking when Charlie wrapped me up in a hug, his warm arms wrapping me into a safe cocoon. We had never been really close and if it took me turning into a werewolf and being in constant danger to bring us closer, then so be it.

"Bella, I never want to hear you say anything like that again, you are my child, and it's my family's curse, if anything I brought this on to the both of us. We'll get through it though. Us Swan's are tough, it just means we'll have to watch our asses. Come on let's get some sleep." He pulled away giving me a light jab in the arm before turning and making his way to his room. I stood in the hall till I heard his tired body giving into the comfort of sleep; I knew I had to patrol the area quickly before I would be getting any sleep. I needed to know that we were safe at least for the time being.

As I phased, I heard Sam's thoughts in my head, he was out too, making sure our people were safe.

"Sam, great minds think alike, where are you?"

"Doing a run around the border, nearly at the meadow where we took out the last one. What are you doing out here, you have school tomorrow."

"Couldn't sleep till I knew we were safe for the night."

"I think we should start patrolling ever night, so we have some warning before the next one shows up. I'll discuss it with you tomorrow, go straight home from school and phase I'll be waiting; we can discuss patrol schedules then. I suppose we'll have to go see Billy about the warning the wolf spirit gave. Go get some sleep Bella, I'll see you tomorrow." I could feel his last words snap into place as he used his Alpha Voice on me, he knew I was exhausted.

"Night Sam"

I quickly ran back home, showered and as soon as my head hit the pillow my body gave into its exhaustion and I fell into a dreamless slumber.

As I pulled into the school parking lot the next day, I knew instantly that Edward had returned to school. Well this was certainly going to be an interesting day.

Biology that day was the first time I saw Edward; he hadn't been in the cafeteria at lunch time, he however was already in his seat when I entered the room. I was instantly hit with his sickly scent, it was almost overpowering in the confined space of the classroom. My body trembled slightly and I could feel my lips curling, my teeth bearing, god get a grip, **now, **my mind screamed at me. I managed to stop myself from growling and revealing myself to the enemy, and he just sat there staring, which aggravated me more. He seemed to be handling the situation well compared to our last encounter, though the control he put into it was showing. At least I'm not the only one having a hard time of it, if I had to suffer then so should he. Hopefully he could control himself, or both our families secrets would be out.

I had just sat down when he spoke.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?"His voice designed to be pleasant to human ears was slightly high pitched and grating to mine. I needed to learn more about them though, so I grit my teeth and played nice.

"Yeah, your sister said you were visiting family, hope you enjoyed your trip," I asked glancing across into his golden eyes.

At least they weren't black, like the last time I had seen them, he seemed slightly taken aback by my statement. That's right Alice was not supposed to talk to me, I hoped I didn't get her into trouble.

"Yes, I quite enjoyed my trip, I hadn't seen my family in a long time and it was good to catch up. Alice mentioned you being ill; I hope that you are well"

"I guess the weather just doesn't agree with me, all this rain, who wouldn't get sick, being cold and wet constantly." One of the advantages to being a werewolf now was I no longer had to worry about the rain and cold as my body temp was so much higher. I would have to be careful not to touch him or my secret might be out.

Class started then and our conversation ceased, after the lesson ended Edward walked me part way to my next class, we discussed why I had moved, I made up a story about giving my mother and my new stepfather some alone time, while I got to know my dad. He just lapped up everything I had to say, I suppose it was extremely lucky he had no access to my mind. If I could manage to get over the fact that he was my enemy there might be hope for a possible friendship in the future, if they ever managed to gain my trust. So far they weren't like the other vampire we had encountered and I could only pray that it would stay that way.

The school day ended and I was leaning on the back of my truck, glancing across the car park at Edward, waiting to listen in on any conversation that might occur when the others arrived.

That's when I noticed the sound of screeching tires, glancing up I noticed Tyler's van sliding towards me, in mere seconds the van would be where I was standing.

I quickly grabbed the side of my truck and leapt into the back throwing my body down onto the bottom of the tray, at the same time I saw Edward hurtling to where I was just standing, he glanced up in a look of shock before, running back the way he had come. Everything happened so fast no one would have seen him move, I however didn't have time to dwell on this as my truck was suddenly slammed full force with the side of Tyler's van. The sound of screeching metal had me grinding my teeth; I could smell the metal shavings as the two car bodies met the sparks looked like fireworks against the backdrop of Tyler's black van.

As the vehicles came to rest, there was an eerie silence before all hell broke loose. Tyler's head popped up and I could see a large gash on his forehead, the smell of his blood was thick in the air. I stood up and checked on the resident vampires, I didn't need them smelling it and deciding to have a snack. They however were still standing at the Volvo looks of shock on their faces.

I could hear them discussing how I had moved so fast and whether or not I had seen Edward.

People everywhere began running towards us, the sound of their feet on the pavement, was giving me a headache and then the yelling started, as they tried to discover if we were both fine. On realizing no one was dead they then decided that talking about the accident in high shrill voices was the next best thing. My head couldn't take it, I grabbed both sides of it as the noise became too much, this however was taken as a sign that I had a head injury, and next thing I knew, I was shuffled towards a waiting ambulance, this wasn't good.

Luckily however Charlie made an appearance at this point and saved me before they could load me in.

"I'm fine really, not even hurt, I just have a slight headache from the noise of the crash." I told Charlie in front of the watching crowd.

"I believe you Bells, how about you go sit in the cruiser, while I handle things here." With that he turned towards the crowd.

"Okay, people shows over, get out of here, go on home now, everyone's okay."

The crowd dispersed, the ambulance's left taking Tyler with them and I was left with a tow team, which was moving Tyler's van and Charlie. After Tyler's van had been moved away from mine I gazed at the damage. The fenders were bent in, paint was badly scratched, and my door latch was jammed, all in all, my tank had come out almost unharmed physically. I climbed through the passenger door and into the driver's side, my baby started first go. God I loved this truck. I'd have to ask Jake to fix the door latch seen as he was mechanically minded. I could probably mend the fenders myself, go werewolf strength, I'd leave the scratches in her, as she needed her battle scars they would just add to her personality.

"You right to drive her home Bells, seems she came out of this pretty well." My dad's voice brought me back to the present. I wound down the window so he could hear me it was slightly stiff but manageable.

"Yeah I'm good, I'll see you there." I gave Charlie a wave as I started to drive off, the smell of burning rubber had me stopping almost immediately. The fenders must be rubbing on the tires. Luckily no one was around other then Charlie, so I leapt out of my window, and pulled the metal fenders so they no longer touched the tires. It looked real rough but I could try to tidy it up a bit more when I got home, at least now I wouldn't destroy the tires. I noticed Charlie had stopped behind me in the cruiser; I gave him a thumbs up before climbing back in my truck and making my way home.

I had time to consider everything that had happened today on the drive home, Edwards shocked look. I knew the Cullens would have questions now.

I wondered if they'd be gullible enough to believe in adrenaline rushes, people can do unbelievable things when in a life and death situation.

That's not bad actually, an adrenaline rush.

Well that's my story and I'm going to stick to it, weather they believe me or not, besides they were all wondering whether or not their secret was out, so hopefully that would throw them slightly of my miraculous escape.


	13. Chapter 13 Deception

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**_

**_A/N : Well here's the next chapter, bit slow, but I promise the next chapter you will met the pack. Hope you enjoy. _**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Deception**

_That's not bad actually, an adrenaline rush._

_Well that's my story and I'm going to stick to it, weather they believe me or not, besides they were all wondering whether or not their secret was out, so hopefully that would throw them slightly of my miraculous escape._

* * *

Sam's frantic thoughts rushed into my mind as soon as I phased, he was so worried something had happened to me when I was late phasing. Oh well time to put him out of his misery, with that I concentrated on him, interrupting his manic thoughts.

"I'm fine Sam, there was just a slight accident at school," I let him see the events through my mind.

"Hopefully they will believe the story you have prepared or you might end up having to finish your school year at the Rez and I'd have some serious explaining to do to Dr Cullen and the further I am away from the leeches the better. They really stink; I don't know how you can stand it."

"Practice, plus I think I might be the first ever werewolf with false teeth, the way I grind them to take my mind of their stench."

Sam's laugh echoed through my head.

"No in all seriousness, you get used to it." I continued.

"I'll have to just believe you on that one Swan as I don't feel the desire to test it. Anyway we better get going, I told Billy we would meet up with him at his place before dinner."

As soon as he said it thoughts of Jacob entered my mind, how was I going to handle seeing him so soon after our last encounter. I was starting to panic and my beast was beginning to grow excited.

"Jake's not home, he's hanging out with Quil and Embry, it's the only reason I agreed to meeting Billy at home. After last night I think you need more time to gain control."Sam scolded.

He was right, my beast still reigned over me, self control around Jacob was an issue and to be honest, I didn't think that was ever going to change, Jake was a part of me and I couldn't ignore the pull forever.

* * *

The meeting at Billy's was over quickly, due to the accident with Tyler's van we didn't have much time, as Jacob was due home soon and Sam didn't want to risk another incident.

We had decided to postpone changing any of the others into wolves; Billy wanted me to scope out potentials first and relay names back to him. We told him that Jacob was defiantly going to phase, I described Jake's wolf form and the aura he radiated, telling him that his son would be the new Alpha; Billy seemed pleased.

He however wanted to wait to change Jacob as well, at least till he had the names of other potentials, my beast had rumbled it's protests, a loud growl echoing out of my throat before I had a chance to cut it off. Billy had looked at me with understanding, and pride, I think the thought of his son having such a large part in the prophecy appealed to him. He told me I was like his daughter already and welcomed me to the family; I guess that was out in the open now at least.

Billy Black didn't miss much; I'd have to remember that in the future, secrets would be hard to keep around him.

Patrol schedules were made, Sam taking on the bulk of them, due to the fact I still had to attend school.

I would patrol every day after school, just running the border line of our lands, the first hint of leech stench and we would have to rethink our decision on changing others.

I would do another patrol right before settling down for the night, it would eat into my sleep time but without these patrols I wouldn't be getting much sleep anyway.

I looked over at Sam who was running the border with me, showing me where to go, his dark fur almost reflecting the moons soft glow.

"What if they don't believe me, about the adrenaline rush?"

"Do your best Bella; they have no reason to doubt you. Don't mention what you saw the leech do and as long as they think you never saw anything, their relief of you not discovering their secret should overpower any doubts about you. Act surprised by how you managed to escape near death. Everything should work out fine Bella, if it doesn't, get away as quick as you can, phase and if I'm not phased just howl, it's a built in defense that we all can hear another wolfs call for aide. I'll find you and we'll deal with it together."

"Thanks Sam, I'm glad you're here, I don't know if I could do this on my own."

"You'd be surprised at what you can do alone, though it's much better having company. Go get some sleep Bella and good luck tomorrow."

"Night Sam"

* * *

I pulled into school late the next morning, having the excuse of being in an accident the day before, the truth being I didn't want a confrontation with the Cullens anywhere other than a populated setting. If things went down badly hopefully there would be too many witnesses for them to react badly.

One against five didn't sound like very good odds to me.

I was in the line at lunch when I felt the prickling on my skin and the sickly sweet aroma of vamp assaulted me, just from scent alone I could tell it was only Alice approaching, I feigned ignorance of this fact however and waited for her to speak before turning to face her.

"Alice, hey" I greeted her happily.

"Bella, I'm so glad your okay, I nearly died when I saw the accident, you were just standing there and the next thing Tyler's van smashed straight into your truck. How did you get out of the way in time?"Alice was laying it on thick, she was definitely a good actress, but so was I.

Letting tears start to form in my eyes, I answered.

"I really don't know, I saw the van, became terrified and then my body just took over, and I was lying in the back of my truck. I still can't stop shaking every time I think about it." I let the beast out slightly just enough that my body began to tremble enough to look natural, well natural to a person in shock anyway.

"Charlie, my dad, says I must have had an adrenaline rush, and my body just reacted instantly to the situation. I'm just glad to be alive."

"I'm glad too Bella, Edward was so worried, he tried to come see you, but couldn't get through the crowd." I saw her staring at me trying to gauge my reaction. Well she could keep looking cause there was no way in hell I was going to give anything away.

"That was so thoughtful of him, I'll have to thank him in Biology," I replied smiling sweetly, hopefully looking completely oblivious.

I must have pulled it off as I saw the wariness leave Alice's eyes.

"So Bella, you still up for that shopping trip."

"I'm sorry Alice I'll have to reschedule that one, what with the accident, Dad's not letting me out of his sight for awhile."

"That's fine, I understand just let us know when you can go and I'll be there, I just adore shopping. Bye Bella"

"Bye, Alice."

Edward was still slightly wary in Biology, but after a lesson of me not acting or treating him any different, he seemed appeased.

The rest of the week slid by quickly, patrols didn't bring up any vampire activity, so things were quiet on the home front. School went well and my friendship with the Cullens began to blossom, I even sat with them at lunch once. They guarded their secrets well so I gained no new information, they would eventually slip though and when they did I would be there.

* * *

Friday came and I was invited to La Push by Mike.

"A whole group of us are going to La Push tonight Bella, you in? We usually just sit around a fire and talk, but it's something different. So what do you say?"

"I don't know Mike, I'll have to ask Charlie, but if I can I'll meet you there, I know my way."I couldn't very well tell him I had to patrol and talk to my Alpha.

Mike looked crestfallen for awhile, until he shook himself and gave me a grin.

"I hope you do make it. It won't be any fun without you."

Oh god, gag me now.

However I just gave Mike a sweet smile and thanked him for the invite and informed him I'd try to be there.

* * *

Sam decided that we could use the invitation to the beach to our advantage in trying to discover who in La Push was a potential werewolf; he would let word out that a bunch of pale faces from Forks would be on the beach tonight, with plenty of hot girls.

He'd laughed when telling me this, I promise you Bella; the boys will be there. He was going to patrol for me and I was to meet him straight after the party broke up.

That's how I found myself sitting around a fire with a bunch of friends from school waiting for my wolves to come.

_**Please review.**_


	14. Chapter 14 Meeting the Pack Part One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**_

**_A/N IMPORTANT_**

**_Sorry this is taking so long, I was going to just leave an authors note but I hate doing that so I thought I'd give you part of a chapter, as I still have not had the time to complete the whole chapter. _**

**_I have no idea how long it will be between updates_****_ for awhile, I however am not going to abandon this story, I have all the ideas floating in my head for the rest of the story I just have to have the time and no interruptions to write it down. Which so is not happening at the moment. Thanks everyone who is following this story, and sorry to do this to you's but that's life I suppose. _**

**_Oh well on with the story, like I said it's really short as it's only part of the chapter. Haven't had a chance to read over it either so hopefully it makes sense. Hope you enjoy anyway._**

**Chapter 14 – Meeting the Pack Part One**

_That's how I found myself sitting around a fire with a bunch of friends from school waiting for my wolves to come. _

Sitting by the fire, I managed to drown out the hum of the voices that surrounded me; instead I focused on the flames in front of me. Fire had always held me in enthrallment; I found my gaze fixed as the flames danced provocatively over the wood it was so slowly devouring. It was so sensual in its movements, the heat from the fire, touched my cheeks, warming them to the extreme, my new body temp certainly didn't agree to sitting this close to the flames, even on this chilly night.

A slight breeze stirred the flames making them dance and leap, the crackling of the fire every now and then was interrupted by the occasional pop, as the wood gave way beneath the flames hot touch. A shower of sparks, lighting the sky as they caught the breeze, slowly dying out as gravity pulled them toward the earth.

As I sat, I wondered of things to come, how the boys would react to the fact that fate had cruelly decided to turn them into large furry protectors. Something was in the air tonight, I could feel it; a nervous feeling of dread kept washing over me as surely as the waves that lapped at the shores edge.

The heat on my face became intolerable, I spun my body around putting my back to the flames, the wood of the log I was sitting on bit into my skin as I turned, not enough to hurt just to feel slight discomfort. I sighed as the cool night air closed in on my flaming cheeks.

I stared out at the beach that stretched in front of me; the water caught the moons reflection, painting the peaks of the waves silver as they broke. The sound of the waves, the crackling of the fire, the breeze that cooled my cheeks, along with the occasional night bird call were having a serene affect on me, my whole body relaxed, the tension slowly left my body, that's when I felt it.

I was not alone.

I heard her in my head the same time, I felt their presence.

"Here are your wolves Bella, I will whisper their names and let you see them for who they really are."With that I felt her presence ease.

I could hear the slight squeak as the sand was hit with the friction of feet rubbing over it, letting my eyes adjust to the night, I zeroed in on this sound, there was six of them, tall lanky boys. The lead figure I would have known anywhere, his figure already buff and taller than those of his companions, he was so close to changing already. I might not have to change him myself.

My mate moved like a predator, his feet making no sound in the sand, the breeze tossed his scent towards me, I inhaled greedily.

These boys would all be wolves, they didn't know it yet but their destiny had drawn them together as friends, but soon they would be brothers. I felt a knot squeeze my heart, they were mine, mine to care for, mine to teach. It was similar to the feeling a mother gets glancing at her children for the first time. I would protect my pack.

I stood stepping away from the fire, the cool night air closed around my body, as if sensing my presence; the boys formed a V, slowly walking towards me, my vision blurred slightly, and then it cleared.

I couldn't help but stare, for there walking towards me not only were the young teenage boys but super imposed over them were the men they would become, along with the wolf version of themselves.

I started to become fearful that others would see, until the calming voice of the wolf spirit drowned out my fears.

"Only you can see Bella, they are yours to make, and yours to protect."

Jake was the head of the V walking tall and proud, his appearance didn't have quite the same drastic changes as the other boys, but his wolf was impressive, it towered above the others, the strength and power radiating from him was enough to steal your breath.

As my gaze fell on each of the boys, I heard their names, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Seth. They moved like predators, their muscles rippling with every step, their eyes all held the same wildness and strength. The bodies, imposed over their teenage ones, where built for strength, speed and endurance. The vision before me would be any girls' wet dream, a fantasy of tall, dark and dangerous, these boys would bring out the animal in all who glanced upon them. A feeling of pride and adoration washed over me. They would be a force to be reckoned with and they were my family.

I could feel my place in the pack; I would stand by Jacobs's side with the same place in the hierarchy as Sam. The younger wolves would look to me for direction and guidance.

"Turn and sit now Bella, they will not remember you standing here; it will be like nothing happened." The wolf spirit left me than.

I took one last look at my new family before returning to my place at the fire, no one seemed to have noticed my absence. It had felt like an eternity to me but in reality it probably had only been a few seconds. I listened to the boys approach, they were laughing and joking, pushing and shoving one another, they didn't remember me staring at them. Now all I had to deal with was being this close to my mate for an entire evening.

_**Hopefully I'll have the next update up within a fortnight. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Meeting the Pack Part Two

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**_

**_Sorry guys for the wait, though I did warn you, I still have no idea when I will be able to update, so please have patience. Thank you everyone who reads, reviews, story alerts and favourites my story, I really apprieciate your support. I love you all. _**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Meeting the Pack Part Two**

_I listened to the boys approach, they were laughing and joking, pushing and shoving one another, they didn't remember me staring at them. Now all I had to deal with was being this close to my mate for an entire evening._

* * *

**JPOV**

I could see the fire ahead, the laughing sounds of voices drifted through the night air, I didn't want to be here, the boys had decided to drag me, their promises of hot girls was doing nothing to appease my mood. I just was not interested in anyone but Bella.

Bella, her name brought so many questions to mind, I had spent ages sifting through all my confusing thoughts but as soon as my mind tried to concentrate on any one thought in particular it would always be pulled straight back to the moment Bella stepped towards me that night.

It was like a dream, the way she moved so gracefully and sensually, you could feel the power and need radiating from her form. When she stopped so close to me I could literally feel her heat and desire washing over me, thousands of goose bumps travelled over my skin. I stood their transfixed by her eyes, mine screaming my confusion and need straight into hers.

Her hand slowly made its way to my face, before even reaching it I was shocked as tiny electrical currents radiated from where her fingers hung suspended millimeters from my skin, sending shock waves of ecstasy throughout my eager body. A husky groan moved past my lips as my eyelids fell closed and I tried to stay standing, the girl hadn't even touched me yet.

I needed her, I wanted her so badly, my body ached all over, opening my eyes, I saw her standing in front of me, so close I could feel the heat radiating from her body, my cock twitched at her closeness, and I fought the urge to throw her on the ground and take her right there. I imagined her pale back reflected in the moonlight, her hair tumbling over her shoulders, her heavenly cries as I pounded into her from behind, our skin coming together with every powerful thrust.

I was pulled out of my fantasy as her fingers finally touched my skin, an overwhelming feeling of wholeness suddenly passed over me, I was complete, this girl who stood before me was my other half, and in that moment all was right with the world and then she spoke.

"Jacob, please trust me, I can't tell you anything yet it's not my secret to share, please be patient. I will reveal all soon."

I looked into her pleading eyes, and remembered everything, the pain and hurt that she hadn't come to see me, the anger and jealousy I felt towards Sam and her. What where they doing together, What mission, Why was Charlie, Dad and himself staying at Harry's, what was going on?

Her fingers grazed over my lips and once again I was lost, my lust resurfaced drowning me in her heat, her hands glided up the sides of my face, nestling in my hair, I watched fascinated by her moist tongue as it made an appearance gliding sensually over her lips, a flash fantasy of that same tongue circling my cock sprung into my mind causing my breath to leave me momentarily.

Then her lips where on mine, a needy groan fell from my lips as all fantasies flew out the window. Her body was pressed up tightly against mine, melding together to become one. I ran my hands over her shoulders, feeling her smooth warm skin, then my hands where gripping her head nestled in the lustrous curls of her hair, pulling her body closer to mine. Her nipples had hardened, pushing into my chest, my cock twitched against her stomach, and then I felt it deep within the core of my being, a great beast stirred. My love and need for the women in front of me intensified, I could feel a great power and a great need to possess her, to become one with her.

The pleasure was immense but mixed with it was the feel of great claws ripping, it felt like something in me was trying to claw its way out literally. A cry fell from my lips, I felt the beast settle back down as Bella quickly pulled away, leaving my body wanting and incomplete.

As she drew away from me she whispered "Please trust me, Sam is like a brother to me that's all, and when the time is right I'll tell you everything. Will you wait for me?"

Well what could I say, my body was at a loss and my mind still foggy from the mixture of unbelievable feelings that it had just been subjected to; all I managed was to breathe out a husky yes, as I watched her walk backwards into the trees and out of my view, my body screaming at the loss of her presence.

I don't know how long I stood there; staring at the place Bella had once again exited my life, mourning the loss of her. The sound of my father calling me had brought me out of my daze and I quickly made my way back to the house and back to my thousand confused thoughts.

Those exact confused thoughts are what led me into the current situation I was now facing, while I had been off in my daze we had made it to the bon fire, the pale faces where having, we'd been introduced and somehow I had also found a seat straight across the fire from the very source of all my confusion, Bella.

God, she was beautiful, she sat surrounded by her friends, but not quite part of the scene, she too was staring straight at me, my need echoed back in her eyes. A commotion further round the fire drew our attention away from one another, as two big pale faces decided to amuse themselves at Seth's expense.

A feeling of pride and astonishment washed over me as Bella leapt from her seat belittling the bullies in a heartbeat and all for a boy she didn't even know.

My feelings soon jumped to jealousy and rage as I witnessed what was happening in front of me.

**BPOV**

I had been worried when Jacob had come into sight he seemed so confused and dazed, he just stood with his fellow brothers, not seeing anything other then what was playing behind those big dark eyes. Paul had been the one to introduce the others and ask to join them, Jessica and Lauren with the thought of new man meat had happily agreed, ordering some Forks high guys off of their seats to make room for some of the La Push boys to sit with them. I noticed the Forks High boys were not to impressed with this, they made their way over towards Seth, he was nervously standing a bit back from the fire. They seemed to be being nice at the moment so I once again drew my attention back to my mate on the opposite side of the fire.

He seemed to come out of his haze at that moment, staring with wide eyes at me, this look soon changed to one of great need, I seriously considered just leaping the flames, tackling him and taking him right there in front of everyone but the sound of loud male laughter reached my ears. I knew their voices, they where the boys that had decided to revenge themselves, on the smallest La Push boy there, Seth.

In a heartbeat, moving a little faster then I should, I made myself known to the two boys who thought it was fun to tease Seth and question his maleness.

"Hi, boys", I practically purred at them as I sauntered my way over to where they were standing, their eyes fell to my body as it worked it's magic, drawing them in, by the time I reached them they would be eating out of my hands.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," I quickly dismissed the two drooling fools in front of me, walking straight up to Seth and leaning seductively into him, I quietly told Seth to play along.

"Me and Seth go way back and I can assure you he's more man then both of you put together."

I saw their faces drop before once again I dismissed them and began flirting with Seth, as they walked away I heard them muttering about what a lucky guy Seth was and what did he have that they didn't, one even thought it might be cock size. I snickered in my mind.

Looking at Seth, I could see the boy was thoroughly embarrassed and shy but also seemed to be loving the attention.

"I'm Bella and those boys shouldn't be bothering you again."

"Thanks I really appreciate it, but you didn't have too, not that I'm not grateful you did." Seth stuttered.

The boy was shy and seemed to lack self confidence; I could help him with that. I reached down and slowly gave him a light kiss on the lips, it was how it had worked with Jake, and I hoped I wasn't going to have to kiss all my pack mates if the time ever came when I needed them, but I would make an exception this once. I felt within him for his beast, I felt it nestled deep deep within, he wasn't close to changing like some of the other boys. I pulled his beast from its rest dragging it up closer to the surface, growling at it to help the boy, to give Seth some of its power, boost his self confidence. You will be free soon I whispered to his beast, before stepping away to look once again at the boy, I could instantly see the difference; he stood taller and held my gaze solidly, a light ebb of power now flowed from him.

"Yes I did, you are born to greatness Seth and don't let anyone try to tell you different."

With that I turned to make my way back to my seat, I noticed Jacob at that moment, staring at me with a look that screamed anger and jealousy, I hadn't even thought what Jake might think to me kissing Seth, I have to fix this. I started to make my way to him when a loud howl rent the air, Shit, something's wrong, Sam needs me. Jacob, I looked at him with pleading eyes, I'm sorry I lipped at him, hoping he would be able to read them before running across the beach and into the forest to phase.

As soon as I phased Sam's thoughts bombarded me, Leeches here in La Push.

* * *

**_Please review, thanks for reading._**


End file.
